Full Hearts
by eternallove5225
Summary: Its a naruhina Fanfic guys! it follows same plot in manga and anime where naruto hangs with the shy girl more often before the war ends, now how can naruto return his feelings to her when she needs it the most? a Fanfiction full of angst, laughs! sorrow and much more to come! chapter 21-23 are in progress yay! READ IT ITS AWESOME!
1. Chapter 1 THE MISSION

CHAPTER ONE -MISSION

It was one sunny warm day in the village of konoha where we expect to meet one familiar spunky blonde ninja, Naruto Uzumaki. He was just strolling around in the village looking for something to do when Sakura approached him.

"Hey Naruto lady hokage wants you for a new mission." She looked at him as he got a big grin across his face. He bolted towards the hokage office and yelled: "thanks Sakura!"  
"what an idiot!" she shrugged and continued with her morning duties.  
Naruto barged into the office where tsunade was waiting for him. "Ahhh Naruto Sakura found you, ok well I have a new assignment for you to do for me."  
"Alright Granny what super spectacular awesomeness of a mission do u have for me!" (inching closer towards her desk). "Calm down you impatient dork! It's nothing out of the ordinary simple A-rank mission is all.  
"Aww your no fun" -mumbled *you old hag*. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME? SO HELP ME I WILL STRANGLE YOU AND NO ONE WOULD KNOW NOW SHUT YOUR FACE AND LISTEN!" "Alright whatever I'm sorry." She sighed for a moment then spoke. " Ok your mission is to infiltrate the small clan cottage up on the summit of makii mountain. Where the Harunoshi clan will give you a secret scroll that was to be delivered to their head by their people, the road to it is difficult for they keep being ambushed for the scroll, so we decided on an agreement for us to send our skilled ninja to deliver the scroll to their feudal master." She handed him a map and everything else he might need for the mission. "so granny who else will be going along with me, don't tell me I'm going by myself am I?"

"Of course not I'm sending you with one tracker ninja and one medical ninja."  
"And who might that be?" He was eager to know who was it going to be then. "As you know kiba and Akamaru are tracker because of their noses so they tag along and his fellow teammate Hinata has been doing and practicing ninjutsu with Rikee and because of her byakugan Hinata is an excellent choice of both tracker and medical. Tell her she will be leading this team and I'm counting on her and you guys. Understood?" "Yea, Yea, Yea I got it I'm ju- WAIT how come I never get to LEAD a team?!"  
"Because knowing you Naruto, you don't have the patience and intelligence that Hinata has, and I know that when you and Kiba will argue she will put you in your places! Now go find her and Kiba and head out at once!"  
"FINE whatever I'll go find them."

Naruto knew where to find Hinata, with Kiba, she's always training with Kiba in the training grounds so he had it easy on himself. He found the training grounds But no Kiba only an exhausted Hinata laying on the floor. He would have surprised her but he knows how she deals with surprises. So he gingerly walked up to her she had her eyes still closed when she said, " what do you want" *pant*  
She opened her eyes to see the young blue eyed ninja she loved she couldn't help but blush at the sight of him. "Ohh I'm sorry N-Naruto, what is it?"  
*" she's so weird why is always red is it some kind of condition or something?*"

"Oh uhhm Hinata you me and Kiba have a mission to go on to, so where's Kiba."  
"uhhhm N-Naruto Kiba was sent on another mission with Shino only reason I didn't go was because they had enough trackers."  
"Yea but aren't you like doing medical nin too?" her eyes grew at his comment.  
"H-How do you know that?" He didn't know what he said wrong. *" jeez women are so touchy and petty, damn now what do I say?*"  
"uhhh Hokage told me she said you were practicing and that it would have sufficed for you being a tracker and all." "Oh y-yes, but lady tsunade should have remembered at least." "Yea I bet she's just growing old huh! Hah" he inched forward but she only turned to the side at the sight of him. Realizing she was uncomfortable he backed off. "ahem so what do we do now?"  
" We c-could ask her if she wants to send someone else?"  
"Great idea! Lets go." She couldn't help but blush from the look on his face his smile was the most beautiful thing. They walked together towards the office again. They explained the problem at hand. "Ahh well you do know what this means your going to have to go on both of you alone. No problem whatsoever, Hinata being tracker and medic you two will be fine."  
"Alrighty then c'omon Hinata lets get going!"  
She flushed a bit dimmer now and looked at his eyes, then realizing she was staring looked away. He couldn't help but smile and a small chuckle. "ok when you two are done passing you flirty looks at each I suggest you…GET OUT OF MY OFFICE AND GET GOING ON THE MISSION! Naruto and Hinata bolted out of the office and Hinata gave her farewells to the Hokage. " I think they're pretty cute hahahha" Shizune laughed and Tsunade just ignored.


	2. Chapter 2 THE INCIDENT

Chapter 2- THE INCIDENT  
Hinata and Naruto met at the front gate of the entrance to the village and head off to the summit of Makii maintain and back to their feudal palace, yes it was going to be a very long mission. They stayed in silence until Naruto broke it off.  
"so how much longer did you say the mountain is?"  
"ohh uhm the mountain is s-still very far up for us to travel all the way up we probably won't make it until tomorrow."  
Hinata had been using her byakugan to keep look out for enemies so she eventually deactivated it. " Well no use in wastin our time now you want to stop by that waterfall and eat? I bet I can catch us a nice big one!" with that he was mocking with his hands how big his supposed fish he would catch. She just laughed and then stared at the floor. He started his fish hunt and didn't even catch a glimpse of his fish. "uhm N-Naruto if it's ok I think I can try something." he watched her as she dipped her hand in the water using her byakugan she shot chakra ribbons swirling in the water 3 fish shot up, she then gracefully shot at them with kunai.  
"what the- HINATA THAT WAS AMAZING!" she was grabbing the fish from the other side he noticed how cool she really was but she usually never showed it when she was around him he didn't know why.

"well thank you N-Naruto kun I've done this plenty of times on mission, here" she handed him the fish as she went and started the fire to cook. "You know for waterfall fish this is amazing! Thanks Hinata I'm stuffed!"  
"your welcome N-Naruto I'm glad you liked it do you want to start making the tent it's getting late and as I said w-we won't make it up the mountain until tomorrow?"  
"yea sure." *man she's so quiet all the damn time she's really weird or she just doesn't like me.* With that he shrugged at his thoughts and helped his friend set up their tent and went inside. Naruto took off his jacket and kept his tight grey shirt on exposing all of his muscle lines. Hinata saw and could not help but turn red as a tomato, he saw her turn red.

"Hey Hinata why are you turning red most of the times are you naturally a blushy person, or is like a condition?" she couldn't help but laugh at his comment, he had never heard her laugh before it sounded weird but soothing. "No N-Naruto it's not a condition, hahaha then I guess my answer would be that im a Blushy person as you said"  
At this he just nodded and watched as she just slid into her comfortable position for sleep.  
"Hey aren't you hot under your jacket?"

She flushed completely she never was comfortable showing her figure like all the other kunoich's at the village did. She was proud of her great figure but not around men or other people would she show it. She had to come up with an excuse for him.  
"w-well you see I tend to get cold at night so I just wear my jacket." "hmmm, I get it well maybe your just catching a cold. "I doubt it Naruto kun" "Goodnight Naruto"  
"uhhm yea goodnight to you too."  
And with that young ninjas slept the night away.  
It was morning and Hinata was up before Naruto was she found some fruit and gave it to him to eat for morning grub. " ha thanks Hinata your always so helpful, you're a good friend!"  
"y-your welcome always happy to help" *yea im a friend and a friend is all I'll ever be to you*  
"Hinata we gotta start heading up you ready?" she was still lost in her thoughts and didn't snap out of it until Naruto had his face close to hers "Yo Hinata you ok"  
She would have fainted right there but his blue sapphire eyes calmed her they both just stood still in the close position for a pretty long time. *oh damn she staring at me! What do I do I've been this close to someone before especially not a girl!* Naruto didn't know what he was doing, but he felt himself inch closer to her as if it was instinct. Hinata shocked as he was took immediate notice of his inching she backed off. " y-yea Im fine!" she turned away from him and grabbed her bag. " w-we should start heading up now" with that she took off and left a dumbfounded Naruto glued to his position still his head arched a bit. * WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST TRY TO DO damn it she probably thinks im a pervert now! Damn ero- senin you and your books! She'll probably avoid me after this and never want to speak to me.* Hinata stopped and turned still red from the incident that didn't happen. "N-Naruto Kun are you-" "YEA im good heh sorry" He went and grabbed his pack and ran to catch up to her. He made sure he kept some distance from her.

They climbed up the tricky path and walked where it was safe "Look Naruto it's just up ahead."  
"hmmm where I don't see it?" he just kept swishing his head standing on tiptoes to try to see it. "oh no N-Naruto I can only see it remember?" she pointed at her activated Byakugan smiling a bit. "Oh yea heh I forgot" he was happy that she was talking to him after the- well the incident.  
Finally they made up the Harunoshi clans cottage.  
"Hello are you two from the village hidden in the leaves?"  
"yup! We sure are we were sent here for the scroll to be delivered to your Feudal Lord sir" Naruto and Hinata bowed their heads.  
"Yes of course right this way please" the man gestured the two with his hand to come with him, and with that they followed him their footsteps echoing into a room lit with candles and two plush pillow seats and one throne line chair. Hinata found the whole scenery to be romantic and beautiful Naruto on the other hand thought it was kind of creepy looking. "ok I will bring the scroll from the secret room please sit here and wait, and thank you for your cooperation."  
*oh no he left me here alone with Naruto kun! Is he going to bring up the little incident he almost tried to do?!* Hinata and Naruto took their seats and the plush seats had been very close each other and moving them would only be disrespectful.


	3. Chapter 3 BACK HOME

CHAPTER 3- BACK HOME  
Hinata and Naruto waited in silence for the man to come back with the scroll. Naruto really wanted to get this mission over with he needed to talk to someone about what almost happened he still had her pinky face subdued to his mind she looked so calm and actually really pretty. Finally he broke out. "Hey Hinata don't you think it looks a bit creepy in here, I mean all this fuss for a scroll huh?"  
She couldn't believe he was talking to her after what had happened back there.  
"oh N-Naruto no not really I find the candle lit quiet beautiful, but I do agree the over exaggeration for the delivery of the scroll though" "yea I guess" he sighed " I can't wait to do some actually fighting in this boring mission"  
"u-uhm well I suppo-.." the man came back in with a special rectangular box. " the scroll Is inside this box protect it and please make sure it makes it back to our master safely"  
"of course sir we will do our best" Hinata bowed her head as did Naruto and with that they left the summit and down to the path of the village of Iron to the feudal master.  
"Ok Naruto kun do you want to keep the scroll or do I?" "well Hinata baa -Chan said you were the leader so whatever you think is best I-I suppose" *Damn did I just stutter this thing is really bothering me I cant even look her in the eye anymore* Hinata giggled a bit at his stutter she knew she did it all the time but for him it was cute. " I suppose ill give it to you then (giggle) here" she gestured the scroll to his hands walking closer to him, he took the scroll from her hands they were soft an warm. He blushed only a light rose and looked away as soon as he felt himself burn this colour.

"uhmm N-Naruto kun are you alright? Your not sick a-are you?!" "NAH you know me! Im fine as can be!" he grinned with eyes closed stuffing the scroll in his pack. "whatever you say then" she walked past him and he couldn't help but inhale the sweetness of her long hair flowing in the wind he was still blushing.  
They walked and walked for hours no words were spoken between them. Hinata sensed something about to come nearby Naruto had activated a trap set by the feudal masters guards to protect them. "Naruto kun Watch Out!" "huh?" she pushed Naruto against a safe tree with her body still against his." huh Hinata Thanks!" she looked up at him he was flushed greatly but not her she knew it was an attempt to safe the man she loved. She put her hands on his chest and backed a little. " your welcome, you see you set off a trap by the guards over there." "ehhh humm y-yea good call on that one H-Hinata" " Im sorry Naruto kun I guess no action for today's m-mission. Ohh! Naruto you have a cut on your face from one of the knives!" he put his hand up on his trickily blood face. "ohh yea Hinata don't worry about it, it barely-oww!" "yeaa its pretty deep I c-can heel you." Hinata was about to get ready for her healing part, she wiped the blood off first then went for cut. *her hands are soft she's so close to me, I can't feel this way with her she doesn't even like me but she's so…* "DAMN!, s-sorry Hinata that really hurts" "Im almost done just let me bandage it, there." Naruto nor Hinata noticed Naruto's hands were placed on Hinata's shoulders crushing a bit to forget the pain of the cut. Naruto blushed as he took his hands off of her and were to his side now "ehh sorry Hinata the pain was a little too much to handle so I-uhmm" he was quieted by a soft finger on his lips "that's all right either way your all better now" her face was now intensified with color she took her hand off his lips and began to walk. Naruto caught up and found the feudal temple, they finally made it to the temple. Hinata warned Naruto to be a little bit more careful this time. "heh I don't need to worry as long as I know I have you to protect me!" "ohh w-well thank you" still keeping her blush.

They entered the Feudal temple and delivered the scroll "I give my greatest thanks to you for the safe return of this important scroll" and with that they both left. Walking for what seemed ages they made to the front gates where they were greeted. "hey hey hey! You two are alive heh!"  
"kiba-kun!" Hinata went and hugged kiba tightly her arms around his waist and his on her small back. "hey kido heh I heard you two went on without me fortunately I came back just in time to see you guys!" naruto didn't understand what he was feeling seeing Hinata in the arms of Kiba, one of his best friends. *crap I think Im jealous dam it, noo I cant be je-* Naruto's thoughts were interrupted with a back pat from Kiba he'd rather be patted then see him with Hinata. "how'd it go Naruto; well from the looks of it you got yourself a little cut there huh?" oh yea "this is well from a trap I set off I'd probably be bandaged up like a mummy if Hinata hadn't sensed it" Hinata had been greeting Shino and Akamaru. "hmm well that explains why her scent is all over body huh" he smirked at naruto and winked and at his team mate "arrh shut it Kiba nothing like that happ-" before he could finish kiba went with a slight thud from Hinata punching him in the arm-hard! Naruto's eyes widened from seeing Hinata in this type of action with one of her teammates before let alone Kiba "aww man come one Hina I was only kidding you didn't have to give me a bad one now Im gonna bruise tomorrow" " im sorry Kiba-kun I couldn't hold myself from hitting you is all" she let out a small smile and helped her teammate up. * hina? Is that her nickname or something?* "heh Kiba Hinata really gave you a nice one hah!" "yea well I should have known better then to kidd around with her on the topic of you, considering since she L-"  
POW! Before naruto could blink Hinata punched the canine ninja right in the side! "OOOFF (cough) Alright Hinata (cough) I get it ill see you (cough) later. She kneeled to his position and planted a small kiss on his cheek where she had punched the life out of him. Then her face was against his neck and she whispered something in his ear Naruto didn't catch it but he knew it was serious from the way Kiba's eyes widened he looked terrified! Naruto blushed at the sight of her kissing him, he actually longed for the embrace of a woman-even if it was Hinata he would be fine *so that's who she likes-wait what was Kiba going to say? It must have been that important if she really knocked him like that!* "hahahah Kiba she really knocked you into next week! Geez Hinata since when are you the aggressive type?" before Hinata could answer Shino said he would take care of Kiba as they left for lady Hokage. "thank you Shino-kun" she then hugged him,

Naruto's eyes flustered with a bit of anger as he saw her hug SHINO TOO! Why was he soo jealous he didn't feel anything for her, she was a loyal friend and beautiful one too! Naruto shook his head and snapped back to reality he knew one thing for sure he really didn't want to anger Hinata EVER!


	4. AUTHORS NOTE! :

A/n: Hey guys for those of you liking my story thanks! and remember dont be too shy to critique or ask questions or some requests lol!

soryy i havent updated my mother is being a real pain in my ass! soo yea i will as soon as possible! NARUHINA FTW!


	5. Chapter 4 THE TALK

Chapter 4-THE TALK  
They kept walking towards the Hokage's office, "so Hinata do you uhmm h-having feelings for kiba? Do you like him?" He was questioning her about what he saw and heard the hug, the kiss and secrets. Hinata stopped and turned to Naruto to answer his question "of course I do, but only as my big brother, same with Shino-kun, they're always been there for me, my comrades."

"Hmm but I saw you- uhmm…." he flushed at the sight of seeing her kiss his cheek (he couldn't make himself say it he was stuck somehow as if something was completely consuming his thoughts and emotions. "w-well kiss his cheek heh Hinata." He watched as Hinata tried to figure him out but he tried not to show anything. "well yes it is gesture to greet, meet, apologize and many more things Naruto-kun." "yea well the best part was when you plumaged Kiba into the dirt couldn't have done it better myself!" "hmm" was all she could manage to say. *damn am I annoying her?, damn I know I can be a loud mouth sometimes but to anger someone like Shy_weird Hinata, after I saw how she handled Kiba HELL no*. so Naruto decided to just ask her another question. "hah yea Hinata you consider me as your big brother too ne!?" Hinata was stunned by his question she didn't. She LOVED him but she could never have the courage to tell him she was about to answer…  
"Ano Naruto-kun I-"  
"HEY you two back from your mission already!" an excited Sakura approached Naruto and Hinata. *oh Gosh T-Thank you Sakura-San!* Sakura inspected a quirky looking Naruto, also agitated, and a blushing Hinata. "oops sorry was I interrupting were you guys busy going to Lady Tsunade?"  
"YES! We were!" Naruto and Hinata both eyeing the girl from her sudden outburst. Hinata couldn't bare another person thinking things about her and Naruto so she grabbed Naruto's sleeve and pulled him

"Bey Sakura-san I will see you later I hope! We have to get going now!" with that she left with a smile. "what has gotten into her!" She then let him go and continued walking.  
*Why did she pull me away? Man she surely is weirder than I thought* He couldn't possibly tell her he might end up l like kiba, but although she has never laid a finger on Naruto then again this was his first mission with her after 3 years a lot can change peoples intentions as well and Naruto took this into consideration as well. ":geez Hinata I just realized something you know- about you  
"w-well let me hear I-it" "you really have changed!"  
"Is that good?" she tilted her head at his statement. "yeaa your certainly cooler! Man I honestly didn't want to hear Sakura this early in the morning heh! Its like you .Mind." his eyes grew big as he realized something. "N-Naruto-kun.. Is everything all-" "HINATA YOU REALLY CAN'T READ MY MIND CAN YOU! RIKAI DIDN'T TEACH YOU HER WEIRD MIND READING THING DID SHE!" Hinata stopped stared into his blue eyes *damn she staring again! Oh no she's reading my mind! Humm err! Ahhh*  
She then cracked into uncontrollable laughter she didn't stop until she saw him pout. "what's so funny Hinata!"  
Naruto-kun first of all Rikai's powers and gifts are unique from the offspring of the Hyuga clan from her father and Kishikari clan from her mother there is no way (giggle) she could possible teach me-that and she control it yet"  
"heh sorry just overreacted there didn't I sorry it's just freaky!" "its all right N-Naruto-kun, I must admit it does scare me a bit but she has to be looking at you in the yes to know your thoughts" "hmmm yea your right"

"she really is an incredible Ninja not to mention her greatness in the hyuga name and her gifts from her offspring clan and the fact that she's a great medic as well she's amazing!" she then took pride in what she said, Rikai had always tried to teach Hinata all she could to help Hinata become stronger and succeed, she was like Hinata's older sister.  
"yea but she still freaks me out, don't get me wrong she funny and a great friend and all but-you-know my thoughts are private"  
"hmm yes I know I understand as well"  
"You know Hinata I can really talk to you and trust you, God knows I can't talk to Sakura or Ino about other people with them they like to gossip a lot. But I know you wouldn't ratt me out right?" she nodded and he smiled.

They made their way up to Hokages office. Naruto bolted in the front door. "BAA CHAN we're here!"  
* oh great I just felt my headache increase tenfold* "hmm how was your mission Hinata? Naruto wasn't too much of a pain in the ass was he?"  
She lightly smiled at him and gave her a reassured look remember I would never ratt you out Naruto-Kun!  
"Not at all Tsunade-sama!"  
"good then Hinata may I have the provisions the feudal paid you with?" Hinata reached into her jacket and brought out a pouch filled with money. "thank you well this mission really was successful from what I can see" she counted the money and gave it to shizune to store away. "Well thank you Hinata-hime I knew I could trust you, you are both dismissed, oh and before I forget there's a gathering with all the rookies for a get together you two are invited, and because you both succeeded in your mission It would be a double celebration, so go home clean yourselves up a bit and meet at the barbeque, you are dismissed"  
Something had just hit Naruto walking out Rikai would be at the gathering as well and if she looked into him she would she the incident he tried to pull oh no!


	6. Chapter 5 RIKAI

Chapter 5- Rikai's finality  
Hinata and Naruto walked in silence as they headed out the office. "so I will see you tonight at the gathering?"  
She hadn't been paying attention her thoughts were the same as . What if she would tease them what would she do? No she cannot look Rikai in the eyes and neither could naruto. "h-hinata?"

"hmm, ohh yes I..Im sorry my mind trailed off a bit, but yes I will see you later" with that she ran the opposite direction Naruto did.

NARUTO  
Naruto didn't know what he was thinking when he did what he did (almost), he just thought she looked so…. Beautiful and. "Damn it what the hell is wrong with me! She's my friend and arghhhhh! I don't know she hates me"  
"Do you mind me asking exactly what it is your sulking about?" Naruto turned around to see those cold white hyuga eyes, Neji.  
"ohh Neji nothing don't worry about it, you are creepy where the hell did you come from?"  
"I was training with Rikai and we decided to take a break and head back for th-" "WAIT what she's here with you? WHERE!"  
Neji banged him in the head. "would you calm down!? She left ahead of me why are you so worried and what were you whining about "who-she" is going to hate you?" "no one Neji don't worry!"

"having female problems I see?" neji crossed his arms to his chest smirking at Naruto. "Shutup it's not women problems leave it at that!"  
"hmmm oh well I cant force you out of it, so how did your mission with Lady Hinata go?" "fine" he grumbled.  
"whatever sulk all you want I'll see you later Naruto" Neji went the direction Hinata ran off to and Naruto went home cleaned himself up and waited for the time to come he really hoped this evening was over -fast.

Hinata  
She walked into the hyuga compound when a familiar figure met her. "Hinata ni-san!"  
Rikai stood in front of her dark long hair- longer than Hinata's and bags cut off to one side, the eyes of a hyuga but at the same time she possessed the rare offspring between two clans Hyuga and kicker she possessed a rare gift with her eyes but other than that her eyes were beautiful, as with the rest of her just perfect.  
Rikai hugged her "sister" and welcomed her home. "soo how was your mission Hina?. Hinata without looking her in the eyes avoided the stare that could spill all the truth, she knows she can't control it yet but she avoided. "just fine I have to get ready" she dashed out of Rikai's hug and went to her room, got cleaned up and waited.  
"HInata! Me and Neji are off to the gathering are you coming?"  
"y-yes just go on without me I'll meet you two there ok?!"

"Hey Neji do you know what got into Hinata, she's acting weird ever since she got back from her mission with Naruto"  
"No but I did run into Naruto himself after our training session and he seemed distraught about some girl hating him, do you think it c-could be-?"  
"NO way you know Hinata herself and how she gets around Naruto and she DOES NOT hate him, so what could it be?"  
"hmm who knows Rikai common we have to go before we are late to meet up with the others.

Everyone has settled in their seats at the barbeque, Hinata arrived shortly but naruto was the most late.  
"hey has anyone seen Naruto he's late" pouted kiba.  
"Yea I did I ran into him after his mission he looked upset and was rambling on about some girl hating and never wanting to see him again who knows what happened to him" at this Neji shrugged his shoulders.  
"Naruto's seeing someone? I didn't know anyone go any clues" the pink haired kunoichi wondered if finally the day had come that Naruto got over her. * oh no is n-naruto-kun mad because of me, its not my fault? He was the one who tried or maybe I took It the wrong way he thought I was sick soo.."

The lazy shinobi looked at a blushing Hinata that seemed lost and upset as well. "hm Hinata-san?"  
She flinched a bit at the mention of her name she couldn't bare what he was about to ask her. "yes sh-shikamaru?"  
"do you know if he got into a fight with some troublesome chick before he went to his mission?" Ino shot up " YEA what if his girl was jealous going on a mission with you alone? Huh?" Ino said winking.  
"No Ino.-"  
"Hey everyone sorry I'm late heh party's still goin on right!"  
Neji smirked and decided to try something "Ah well if it isn't the man of the hour" he scanned behind naruto looking for something or someone "Naruto where is your Female friend, if she was mad at you, you could have invited her here don't you think?"

"Dammit NEJI I already told you I don't have a GIRLFRIEND!" "Then why were you sulking earlier about someone?"  
"just forget it Neji!" Rikai looked Naruto's way whatever was bothering him he would probably be thinking about it.  
"Hey Naruto! Common and just take a seat you could… uhm" It was too late she already had him in her grasp, of course she wanted to do this one on purpose and put it to work. Her eyes changed color and Naruto's eyes were locked on hers she relived the moment Naruto had with Hinata and. DONE. *DAMN she cought me!"  
"DAMMIT Rikai what did you do that for!"  
Rikai's eyes went big and she just stared at him and smiled but shocked! She gasped "HUUUUUU YOU!-"  
Naruto cupped her mouth with his hand and dragged her to the back. "EXCUSE US FOR A MINUTE!"  
Hinata looked so Guilty. Kiba grinned at his thoughts "well well well looks like we found Naruto's mystery girl!"  
Neji scoffed "How dumbly possessed can you be Kiba?" "huh why Neji your not jealous are you!"  
Everyone:" oooohhhh"  
"Don't be ridiculous!" Neji barked.

"ok Rikai I know what you saw! And Damn it I was going to try to avoid it!"  
"Naruto speaking of what I saw and what you tried to do, why didn't you just do I-" "BECAUSE I don't know what made me do it, it was like instinct and I feel weird! She's my good friend and I don't want to ruin that she backed off first and I.."  
"you idiot she backed off because of the shock how about you just try to talk to her about it or get to know her better?"  
"NO she hates me now and I don't wan to she doesn't even like me In that wa-.." Rikai punched him in the head "exactly how dense headed are you, BAKA?" Rikai has known about Hinata's feelings towards Naruto and wanted to help her but if she interfered it could be bad

.  
"What do you mean?" he said rubbing the back of his head. "nothing I wont be the one to tell you anyways now just get out there!" she kicked him back to the room, everyone looked at both of them except Hinata. Rikai broke the silence.  
"ok I know what you are all thinking and I'll tell you all your dead wrong FOR THE LOVE OF GOD IM older than THE BAKA!" that shot everyone to look away and just begin conversation, anyone who is anyone knows not to mess with her. Naruto had to take a seat the only available seat was of course next to Hinata Hyuga.

TO BE CONTINUED! YES I know the suspense! DadaDUMMMM! Until next time!  
REVIEW PLEASE!


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

HEY GUYS! how do you like my fanfic soo far lol yeaa ik im sooo sorry but i just started high school and

Its hell! im in all honors and AP classes and im a FRESHMAN! why do i have to be sooo smart! ima

Nerd ik! ._. But anyways omg this next chapter is halarious! i died laughing reading it over again and im like HOLY CRAP whats gonna happen next then i slap myself and im like BAKA YOUR THE AUTHOR!

LOL SOO yeaa please be patient!


	8. Chapter 6 DINNER TIME!

** Chapter 6- DINNER TIME**

**Naruto took his place next to the shy girl and his leg was touching her knee (A/N: ohhhhhhh naruto your leg is a badboy!)**

**"Naruto-kun, what's wrong why were you late." Hinata felt so guilty that he felt guilty, she summoned a lot of courage to even ask him. **

**"hmm oh Hinata sorry yea I just lost track of time is all.." **

**he didn't even look her in the eye. Naruto was then feeling pretty stupid at that point he couldn't explain it, he should be having fun with his friends.**

**Kiba hated the awkward silence so he broke it.**

** "so Naruto what were you and Rikai talking or doing back there huh?!" **

** he winked at both of them he really liked bugging them and Neji if he ever got the chance to. Just then someone kicked Kiba in the… you know what under the table. "Holy Shiii…." his mouth gaped in pain he then glared at the person sitting in front of him. "what the Hell Naruto learn to take a joke Uzumaki man you know…" he was then interrupted by a small voice.**

**"Kiba-kun that wasn't Naruto-kun" Hinata gave a warmly smile at him and he shutup.**

**"well it seems as if just kicked Kiba in the balls because she obviously didn't like the statement he said earlier." Sai explained how he read it in a book that friends hurt each other when in difficult situations.**

**Everyone stared at hinata, how was the shy Kunoichi so vicious. **

**"Man Hinata you've been beating up kiba all day! Hah that's awesome!" Naruto said as he put his hands behind his head and grinned. Neji flinched at his statement and kiba started' **

**" shutup naruto you know if you weren't so damn oblivious all the time Hinata wouldn't beat me up" he smiled and winked at her, she then understood.**

**"what am I oblivious about? Everyone keeps on saying that and I have no idea what this means!"**

**Everyone looked away and some pretended to whistle. Rikai just glared at him her eyes had no intention but she was tempted. "Naruto the day you will finally grow some sense will probably be the day we all die!" She snapped angrily at him and took a sip of her water, everyone looked at naruto's face, scrunched up and confused with his arms crossed over his chest,**

**"I still don't get it" and he then shrugged it off. **

**"OHH NARUTO WHEN WILL YOU BLOSSOM THE EARLY YOUTHFUL STAGE OF CONPETENCE!" Lee said tearing up eyes closed.**

**"Look guys I don't-" the food had arrived with assorted marinated meats, ready to be cooked in the fire with some lobster sushi and rice for everyone, everyone looked at the food drooling except Rikai, she look like she was going gag. Everyone went for the meat but Rikai went for her rice. Sai observed the woman and wondered what her problem was. **

**"Excuse me Rikai but why aren't you eating anything?" **

**Tenten leaned over to her teammate and whispered her hand covering her mouth "yea Rikai why do you look sick, eat before chouji eats it all and you won't have any." **

**"YES Rikai to sprout into the beautiful flower of youth one must eat and regain strength and grow!" **

**Rikai looked at everyone pestering her when the man sitting next to her answered for them "Rikai doesn't eat meat."**

**"heh Neji you would know that" Kiba said as he fed Akamaru a big chunk of meat.**

**Neji and Kiba kept at it until Rikai ha enough. **

**"Ok you guys, Calm down! Oh kami, I don't eat meat yes, I've never tried it and it doesn't look appetizing to me now just deal with it!"**

**"Hmm I recall when we were younger every time we had meat you'd throw it up after you just don't have the stomach to eat it"**

**"yea but that was years ago she could try eating meat again and if she threw up again, then that would be really troublesome" shikamaru said as his meat sizzled in the fire cooking it perfectly. **

**"I don't think that's a good idea thanks for the concern guys but honestly I'd say not rice is fine for me!" she smiled warmly at everyone and they believed her, for her sake. **

**Hinata and Naruto were munching away on sushi when they both grabbed at the same piece of meat –enough of sushi for them. When naruto had his chopsticks too forcefully he ended up flipping over hinata's out of her hand and ha grabbed nothing but a stick.**

***Crap! Now I have to talk to her!***

**"heh sorry Hinata…. Here" he handed her chopstick back in her hands**

**Never once did they make eye contact **

**"it's ok, and thank you" she lifted up her head and smiled at him and naruto got caught in her smile and smiled back nervously. **

**"Hey dickless can you pass the shrimp?" Naruto was then snapped back to reality at hearing Sai's "nickname" for him and he got pissed when he saw Hinata look away and could have sworn see her blush a bit.**

**Rikai then snorted and everyone roared in laughter while neji smirked and Sai still awaited his answer, with his fake; eyes closed smiled.**

**"what the hell Sai I told you stop calling me that! Damn it! Sai what is your obsession with my…. Uhhh argg. NEVERMIND!" he slumped in his chair and turned away.**

**Sakura felt somewhat bad for him and decided to tell Sai something **

**"you know Sai when you nickname people it should be something you can tell right away and we can't tell THAT about Naruto so try to make it a bit obvious so everyone can get it ok!" **

**"hmmm ok ill try, thank you Flat chested" Sakura's eye twitched and she went to lunge to sai when naruto and shikamaru had to restrain her back from killing the pale man.**

**"you know Sain-san y-you shouldn't hurt people with your nickname towards them, it shouldn't hurt them and the person should be ok with it well." Hinata felt bad for both Naruto and Sakura seeing two of her good friends hurt like that made her sad as well, and she didn't want to hurt Sai either.**

**"hmm I will try but I've been calling naruto that since the day I met him!" Sai smiled and everyone laughed again when Sai was about to start with Hinatas nickname. Rikai read his mind and shot up.**

**"Sai I swear on all the damn ramen in the world, if you call Hinata that I will kick you soo hard and you will be known as DICKLESS!" Sai gulped and decided not to say another word, everyone was confused and looked at the mind reading-seeing kunoichi, neji tapped her on the arm.**

**"what exactly was he planning on calling her?" everyone saw as she whispered in his ear and neji nearly choked on his meat then glared at Sai.**

**"What the hell!" neji got up from his seat- Rikai pulled on the end tail of his hair and pulled him down softly.**

**"nah Stop it it's not like he knew any better anyways that's why I warned him!" Hinata was just as curious as everyone else on what he was going to call her.**

**"well I don't know about you guys but this troublesome suspense is killing me, how about you spill it or I'll ask Sai himself" **

**"TRUST me you wouldn't want to know anyhow! Just forget it"**

**"hmp then why did you tell your boyfriend then!?" Kiba loved to joke around with the two jounin. Tenten laughed and pointed "ohhhhhhhh!" Neji composed himself and calmly stated **

**"Kiba we are both highly ranked jounin, unless you don't want the cause of your death to be a mystery I suggest you zip it"**

**"yea neji's right, and I'm losing places on where to hide anymore bodies Kiba" Rikai smiled and laughed it off and everyone calmed as they found out she was joking.**

**Chouji added in -"Man I don't know about you guys but this is the best Dinner ever, we should do this more often!" **

** Everyone just sighed.**

**A/N: CANT WAIT FOR NEW CHAPTER AHHHHHH YEA!**


	9. Chapter 7 NARUTO'S GIRLFRIEND!

CHAPTER 7- NARUTO'S GIRLFRIEND?!

Everyone sighed at Chouji's comment.

"Chouji please just- don't!" Ino said as she placed yet another piece of meat on the fire

"slow down Ino heh, your gonna get fat!" the green eyed girl saw as her friend was about to attack her at her comment

"SAKURA shut your face this is my only cheat day from my diet! I should live a little!"

"Why do you girls put yourselves through so much troublesome conflicts to be noticed?" Shikamaru sighed after he just realized he just upset Ino, Sakura, and Tenten all together. Hinata really did not care neither did Rikai, they both didn't want to be noticed anyway.

"I agree you are all beautiful kunoichi, you have to find someone that likes you for you and not your appearance-tebayo!"

Everyone stared at Naruto at his sudden comment and Hinata blushed at his remark and stared at him from the corner of her eye and thanked him from her inside. Sakura was very surprised as well. "Hey Naruto where did that come from, since when do you know about girls?"

"Uhmmm…I …. I Kinda the other day found one of Sai's books lying around so I read the first pages and that's what I found! Haha" he scratched his hair nervously.

"mhhh yes that indeed was my favorite book yet, I bought to figure out women and their behavior and actions"

"Well Naruto even though you read it off a book thanks! You just called every girl here beautiful" ino flipped back her blonde hair

"yea well no offense but even though what naruto said was true you also should't be showing off your bodies either, get sent on missions like _that_ it's like you're asking to be attacked by some perverts on missions." Rikai finished her sentence in an assertive tone which made all the other girls realize their mistakes.

"why do you have to be such a negative person as kunoichi we are strong and can fight off any pervert that dares to touch us or even look at us!" Sakura was pretty pissed off at that moment for what Rikai said, her and ino didn't show off their bodies too much

"ok ok calm down you two no need for a fight we trying to have a get together and its suppose to be fun soo don't spoil it you know!" tenten had to calm down the Kunoichi before stuff got serious.

"I was only speaking my mind and I didn't mean to hurt anyone by what I said, I just wanted to warn you, yes you are all plenty strong but remember if your outnumbered it could be sad and I couldn't bear to lose any of my dear friends. And besides if you want to be noticed just be careful"

"why is it eveytime I say something its gotta turn into a fight I just wanted to compliment you guys!" naruto was then guilty that he had started a small misunderstanding between the kunoichi's. Nauto then saw that all the girls were blushing slightly at him thanking him for what he said and he felt uncomfortable.

"are you sure you just didn't want to impress a certain kunoichi here Naruto?" Rikai winked at him teasing him at what she saw earlier. Everyone saw as he blushed furiously and screamed at Rikai as she nonchalantly took another sip of her water.

"RIkAI I thought we said we would keep that to ourselves!"

"Naruto I never said who and maybe I was kidding!"

"yea and isn't it Sakura?" ino was curious to know as well.

"psh yea we all know you've liked her from some time naruto soo, if you were trying to compliment her using the other kunoichis was pretty smart even for you." Neji- like everyone else knew how his cousin felt for the hyperactive baka of konoha but she was shy and he was oblivious, and that was a disaster waiting to happen.

"GUYS she was joking it was a joke from earlier today heheh!' he said this as he glanced ever so quickly at the dark haired girl next to him- Rikai noticed and just lost it into laughter.

"what's so funny?"

Her laughter died out as she looked at the rosy naruto and gave him the look like _I saw that!_

"ohh nothing! Hah just remembered something" Sakura had actually remembered that when naruto came in Rikai had seen something and no one had asked

"Hey speaking of joking earlier what was it that you saw Rikai, when naruto walked in you seemed really surprised, what did the baka do this time?" Rikai looked at the furiously blushed Naruto and everyone saw that! "HEY NARUTO you doing ok! Heeehehe your as red as Hinata if that's even possible" at Kiba's remark everyone stared at Naruto willingly

"STOP STARING AT ME YOU MAKING ME NERVOUS AS HELL!"

"Naruto here is just having some women problems is al! he's blossoming" Rikai said as she put her hands folded up on her cheek mourning like a little school girl. Everyone gasped and stared.

"alright Uzumaki spill, who Is she? Whats her name how long have you been dating her, what did you do to her, did you hurt her?!" Ino was persistent at that point naruto was still blushing at himself thinking about kissing _her_ but he had to admit he had a pretty small crush on her. He glared at Rikai *ohh wait and see Rikai im getting you back for that one!*

"ohh calm down Naruto its not like I said I her name unless you want me to say her-"

"NOO ok ok ok you win ill shut it! So guys any dates so far!"

"Don't worry naruto Sakura, hinata, and tenen, and Iwill find her but since Rikai already knows we'll leave her out of it!" ino was too mush she really wanted to be scoped into this gossipy trap.

"ohh Ino that won't be necessary you meet her sooner or later I hope!" she exerted another death stare at naruto , he gulped and was sweating bullets.

"yayayay! Naruto's growing up! Eeeekk!" that left almost everyone half deaf. After that whole scene was over dessert came with to Hinata's pleaser they had brought her favorite food in the world-cinnamon rolls, she constraint herself from going beserk and eating them all and being a chouji at that moment so she cooly took one and ate it with such pleaser so delicious!

"well guys I don't know about you but this has been an awesome night, and hilarious one too! But goodnight" everyone said their farewells and naruto watched as Hinata, Neji, and Riaki all headed the opposite direction naruto went to and he was still contemplating on what to do about the incident.

**GUYS REVIEWS! I NEED A BUNCH OF THEM OR ELSE MY INSPIRATION WILL RUN OUT PLEASE! IM DOING THE NARUTO PUPPY EYES THING! THANKS FOR READING- TUNE IN NEXT TIME!**


	10. Chapter 8 WHICH HYUGA GIRL?

CHAPTER 8- WHICH HYUGA GIRL?

NARUTO'S POV

Well that had to be the worst dinner I ever had in my life, all my friends are great but some of them are either real son of a bitches, annoying, or just cool. Rikai completely set me up and now everyone wants to know my "mystery girlfriend", to hell if I had one I know nothing about dating yea I have asked Sakura out on dates all the time only to be rejected by her and that sucks for me knowing she's still in love with Sasuke.

I honestly have liked Hinata for sometime but not romantically, she became one of my good friends after we became close on mission 2 years ago. And I've counted how many times she saved my butt and that would be 4 times!

The dude with the iron she took care of him yes she did, that time on the mission for the bikkochu bug she really outdid herself that night, what else… OH yea that other time in that freaking haunted house, and lastly when we were trapped in this cave and she used protective eight trigrams to protect me and Kiba from falling rocks now that I realize this she's actually had to save me a lot of times-if she wasn't here I'd be DEAD!

I gotta really clear my mind I didn't even know what time I was already in bed by now- I'm exhausted, I don't even think Hinata likes me that way, she can never look me in the eye!

I'll probably talk to Rikai tomorrow or something I don't know. Yuahhhhhhhh! Yea there goes my yawn im s..lee..ppy. *snore* (a/n: goodnight Naruto! Sleep well babycakes!)

HINATA'S POV

Tonight was definitely the WORST night of my life! What a disaster of things and honestly im pissed off! I still don't even understand what Naruto was trying to do that morning, he did think I was sick o maybe he wanted to get a closer look at my face. This was the first mission we had since he came back from his 2 year training with Jiraya-sama, he realy has changed he's stronger and more handsome!

Then someone knocked on my door, great just what I need my father or neji or someone else questioning me about tonight. To my surprise it was Rikai, I frowned at her but she just chuckled I could never really look mad but I was!

"hey stranger mind if I come in?" yes I do!

"no not at all come in Rikai"

"sooo Hina you want to talk to me about naruto and what he tried to do? You know he feels kinda guilty I don't blame him heh you did back off"

"WAIT so he did try to do I thought?" I think at that point my eyes were huge, I can't believe it!? But why me? I thought I was weird.

"yea now he thinks you hate him and think he's pervy-which mind you he is! T_T"

I giggled. "b-but what do you want me to do about it I can't face him knowing he tried to-"

"but hinata he really wants to set things straight his thoughts were in my mind the entire time and they were all of you and remember how I said he wanted to impress a certain kunoichi? I believe I t was you, he's pretty guilty and I wouldn't doubt that he would come to me for some help, so I hope you take that into consideration and see what you will do Hinata goodnight" and then she winked at me, what will I do? And with that Rikai left my room.

"thank you" I closed my eyes to await my dreamland and complete bliss.

REGULAR POV LOL

The next morning Jiraya came into Tsunade's office

"YO pretty lady hows it hanging?"

"cut the crap Jiraya what is it what did you find out?"

"im sorry Hokage-sama im going to have to go- it's the six paths of Pein"

Tsunade nodded and knew that she couldn't stop him but she really hoped he would at least see Naruto before leaving- he must be protected at all costs from the Akatsuki. Jiraya was about to leap out the window and was stopped by tsunade's calm voice. "Jiraya. Please be careful"

"hmm" and with that he left and tsunade had tears streaming down her face

Naruto had just woken up to go do something- talk to Rikai about Hinata but he didn't know where she could be, either training or out somewhere else who knew. Naruto passed a nearby spring when he heard screaming girls and saw a particular white haired man thrown out of it.

"heey common ladies just a little peak!" a bucket was then thrown at his head.

"hey PERVY SAGE! Whats up-well I know that already but when did you come back!"

"ohh hello my little protégé! Let's say you and me do some catching up and scope out some research for my newest book huh? What do you say kid, you are 16 that's old enough!"

"I'm actually looking for someone now but if we run into to her ill see what happens"

"uhuh- a HER! Who is she ohh man I've been waiting for this day to come! Is she curvy u know up and down? Mhhhmhmhm!"

Naruto squinted at his sensei's words

"no old man she's older than me and I need to talk to her for-"

"ohhh so hum you like them older? Better the older they are the bigger the curves_"

Naruto punched his sensei!

"NO old man it's not like that im not a pervert like you soo stop!"

Jiraya rubbed his head

"ok ok point taken Naruto soo what does she look like the faster you find her the faster we'll do some research before I leave. K kid?"

"yea yea yea" with that they started walking looking for Rikai.

"ok uhhmm she's a Hyuga with Really Long dark hair a little bit taller than me and she wears a-"

"ohh I found her! Hmm she doesn't look any older than you she looks your age Naruto?"

Naruto turned in the direction that his master was looking at and to his surprise he saw Hinata not Rikai. Naruto screamed in his mind *WRONG HYUGA GIRL!*

**Yes yes ik Pretty short I think but lol I need some reviews and how are you liking it sooo far, may I warn you that these next chapters will be sad! :( soo yea anything wrong with my story let me know! TUNE IN NEXT TIME! :) NARUHINA 4EVER!**


	11. AUTHORS NOTE! 3

OK SOOO UHMMM YEA LOL IK I HAVENT UPDATED BUT ITS CUZ SO FAR I HAVE 4 NEW

CHAPTERS WRITTEN AND IM GONNA POST THEM ALL IN ONE DAY SOO U GUYS WILL

BE ALL LIKE OMFG! YEES YES MORE! LMAO I DNT LIKE TO LEAVE SUSPENSE LMAO

UHHMM SO YEA MY GOAL FOR THIS FIC IS TO BE SOMEWHAT NEVER ENDING LMAO! JK IT WILL COME

TO AN END IN 3 YEARS MAX AND THEN I START THE SEQUEL! OMG U EXCITED LMAO YESSS

SOO UHM YEA HOW DO U LIKE IT SOO FAR LOVE IT OR HATE IT REVIEW PLEASE! AND ALSO

FOR MY FANS CAN U LIKE POST MY FIC ON LIKE UR TUMBLRS OR OTHER SITES JUST TO GET PPL INTO THIS

OK THANKS! P.S IM FOLLOWING THE REALL STORYLINE BUT ONLY WITH THE NARUHINA PARTS THAT

DESERVE TO BE THERE CUZ KISHI IS NOW TROLLING UP THERE IN JAPAN LAUGHING HIS ASS OFF

AT US IK RIGHT!1 ._. SOO BEY!1 3333


	12. Chapter 9 CONFLICTS

CHAPETR 9- CONFLICTS  
Jiraya was staring at the small beautiful girl  
"hey Naruto she's shorter than you and she's not that old! You sure know how to hook em up!"

"NO OLD MAN that's not the girl I'm looking for"  
"hmph! Well it should be she looks calmer and nicer than that pink haired bitch you always around! Hahah!" Naruto then saw that Hinata was doing some food shopping with Rikai! Rikai sensed Naruto's chakra and told hinata to go on without her she had to do something else-talk to Naruto. Rikai approached Naruto and Jiraya she knew he wanted to talk about last nights incident.

"hey Naruto what's up? Whos your friend?" before Naruto could answer Jiraya stepped forward to introduce himself.  
"Hello fine lady I am Master Jiraya one of the legendary sennin! What pleasure do I have to meeting such a fine dame like yourself to the likes of my protégé?"  
"uhmmm, im his friend and nice to meet you do you mind if I talk to him for a seco-"  
"Rikai ni-san I thought you said you would-" Hinata came back and saw Naruto's deep blue eyes, and saw the other slightly large old man next to him.

"Good morning Naruto-kun" she was nervous as hell but she controlled her stutter somehow.  
"ah hem..hi Hinata" he smiled at her and she blushed. Jiraya observed the shy kunoichi and noticed something about her and was very interested.  
"hello Hyuga-hime how are you today?"  
"I-im good thank you well I should leave you now" she bowed and left

Rikai stood there smirking at a blushing Naruto. she then cleared her throat loud enough to snap him back to reality.  
"soo you wanted to talk to me Naruto?"  
"yea I did- Yo Ero-sennin can you give us a minute?" Rikai laughed at him remark to his sensei.  
"DAMN IT NARUTO I THOUGHT I SAID TO STOP CALLING ME THAT IN FRONT OF OTHER PEOPLE!"  
"heheh yea whatever see in a second pervy."  
"soo Naruto you wanted to talk to me?"  
"well yea I wanted to know how she was last night after the whole thing last night"

"to tell you the truth she was guilty that you were guilty so her feelings were mutual"  
'soo yea about what happened that mission I have to admit I did try but I didn't know what I was doing, I have a small crush on her but I know she just likes me as a friend and I don't know"

Rikai sighed  
"look Naruto I won't be the one to tell you how to do or say things all im going to say is give her chance and just talk things out with her things will get better I promise but I know things are to get complicated sooner I can feel it Naruto so just do what you do is best because I know you can sweet talking your way through some conflicts so just trust yourself- and by the way she doesn't hate you."  
Rikai left with a small smile but he didn't notice the fear in her eyes.  
"thanks Rikai"  
"So ahem Naruto which one was your girl? I think they were both plenty pretty and not to mention ohhhh GOSH naruto did you see the size of the shy girls bust! She my friend was the curviest girl I ever set eyes on I could see right through her baggy clothes! Hehe"  
"HEY OLD MAN STOP STARRING AT MY FRIENDS THAT WAY!"  
"haha ok ok!"

ELSEWHERE  
"hey Hinata-nii ill be back I have to go talk to hokage its very urgent"  
"ok Rikai I'll see you after training ok?"  
"yes I will"

HOKAGES OFFICE  
There was a knock on the door of Tsunade's office  
"yes enter please"  
"Hokage-sama I have some urgent things to tell you I….. I had a vision again and its quite disturbing"

"hmmm what is it"  
"well you see as you know we are at the verge of civiliness with the Akatsuki with their hunt for the tailed beasts, and you and I both know that we can't keep having Naruto around , we have to protect him, and the things I saw.. The Akastuki are coming to destroy konoha and take Naruto away." Rikai looked at Tsunade and she saw the fear in her eyes that Rikai must have had as well in her own eyes.  
"Lady Tsunade we have 3 months" and with that Rikai left the office off to home.

"So pervy sage when did you say you had to leave can't you stick around to help me train, or teach me some super cool awesome new trick?!" Naruto slurped some more of his ramen after talking to Rikai he had pulled Jiraya into Ichirakus for some Ramen.

"Hmm, well Naruto now the information is confidential special mission but I do have some time I can spare some time on helping you with some personal matters, like you know the "ladies" hmmmhmh" Jiraya was wiggling his eyebrows

*should I tell him about Sakura and Hinata? They are both my friends and gahhhh! I don't know! Hinata is my friend. PERIOD! She doesn't even li- wait Rikai said she didn't hate me so that means she is still my friend good!  
"No perverted old man I don't need help with the ladies and even if I certainly did I wouldn't ask you who knows what you will do!?"

"hmmm just tryin to help well I gotta go. Duty calls!" with that he puffed out with smoke.  
Naruto sighed he was really bored and had nothing to de but go off and train in his favorite training grounds. As he was walking there hw noticed someone was already there, it was Lee doing his harsh training to become strong.

"ahh hello Naruto-kun how goes it?"  
"hey hey! Bushy Brows whats up you about to train? Can I join in?"  
"OF COURSE!"

They started out with some drills to warm up, just as naruto was about to cross his fingers for the shadow clone jutsu Lee came up to him and stopped his hands- he was so fast!  
"what th- whats the big idea?"

"no naruto today you and I will spar with only taijutsu to make it fair for me, yes?!"  
"BRING IT ON BUSHYBROWS! "

They sparred for about an hour or so until Lee finished it off with a bad kick in Naruto's side. Naruto thanked Lee for the spar and practically limped out to of the training grounds.

Naruto was actually going to look for tsunade for a new mission-truthfully he was getting bored with nothing to do, when he found Kiba and decided to just hang with his pal.

"Hey dog breath!" Kiba looked back at his blonde annoying friend but he liked hanging out with him sometimes.  
"Yo naruto what's up? And why are you limping?"

"ohh I was sparring with Lee and I think everything iis broken hehehe!"  
"hmm bad time to ever sparr with Lee, especially Lee. You should go get checked up on by Sakura?"  
"Nahh after she heals me shell probably beat the crap out of me and call mea BAKA and stuff like that so NO"  
"hmm you could try Rikai?" the friends walked along the village.  
"Nope I saw her earlier I wouldn't want to bother her again anyways"

"well only nin left we know is Hinata and she's not too bad, Plus shes go that ointment stuff, really good." At the mention of her name naruto blushed and looked away and managed to whisper out a frail "ok.."  
The friends reached the grounds where she usually trained and found her. But before they could her.

"hey Naruto!" it was one of his toads he had summoned himself.  
"whats up Gamakichi? Whats wrong is it the pervy sage?"

"nope eargent news you gotta come with me to for some special training for a week before we start the serious stuff in a month. We gotta go NOW!"

with that Naruto found a large tongue wrapped around him as the toad swallowed him whole leaving kiba in a WTF moment and and Oblivious Hinata that came to greet her friend.


	13. Chapter 10 SAGE MODE IN LESS THAN A WEEK

CHAPTER 10- SAGE MODE IN LESS THAN A WEEK!

"hi Kiba-kun what happened why did you yell?"

" what the hell I was here with Naruto like 5 SECONDS AGO and he was eaten by a freaking FROG!, and um, hes ok now haah really uhm….. Common let me walk you home." He then dragged a confused Hinata back to her house.

"ewww what the hell?! Im covered in your spit and slobber! Man!"

"Naruto I already explained myself this is a 2 week training exercise, after this we take you off , bring you back to the village for a months worth a break then to have you brought back for an entire month, do you comprehend?"

"?... uhm so yea that's all in 5 months! Right? No wait….. uhmm 2-3= no thats negative!?"

"ohh GOD just shut up and follow me to gramps, then you can clean off and start your 2 WEEK TRAINING! You know 7 DAYS 24 HOURS in one day and 60 seconds in a minute?"

"eehhh! Yea Yea I know math shutup you stupid toad." With that Naruto was stomping away when he realized he didn't know where to go.

"uhmmm hey, Gamakichi where do I go to freshen up?"

"heh! You use that waterfall over there." He pointed at a nearby waterfall and naruto hopped away to the place and started peeling away at his clothes-completely all natural he stepped into the water and cooled off all the insecurities of the world seemed to just flow away witht eh rhythm of the water.

*mhhhh ahh that feels awesome haha just what I needed some relaxing time I should take breaks more often!*

"Hey! Naruto Found you!"

"GAHHHHHHHH what the hell!" naruto had brought a lilypad up to his body parts coverung himself.

"wooow calm down Naruto your amongst friends! By the way you took too long so I had to come back for ya, you need to see gramps and ma theyre waitin' so hurry up"

With that the toad hopped away leaving Naruto out of his blissful relaxation.

He got out dried himself- the only organisms watching him were just insects, birds, and frogs, but even then it freaked out Naruto A LOT.

He walked up to a small lake with trees and exotic flowers surrounding it, was surely a beautiful place indeed he then saw gramps.

"hey gramps? Whats up why are you training me all soo sudden?"

"Naruto boy we must train you and we only got a week to teach you how to be in sage mode and then the next month we will teach you how to control your nature temperament and use other ninjutsu in sage mode"

"Cool. AWESOME lest get started the sooner the better! Can't wait to kick some major butt!"

"yes let us begin." The old toad smiled as he knew Naruto would soon become the strongest ninja in this time being

IN KONOHA

"Tsunade sama the elders of the village are here to speak with you"

"alright Shizune let them in please."

"Hai"

"hello princes Tsunade, you called us here for a meeting did you not?"

"yes Sir, I did one of our recent jounin Kunoichi's told me she saw a vision of the akatsuki coming for Naruto-our jinjuriki. And now seeing the conflict as it is its obvious to say that a war might spring out in no time. But not against the other nations, it will be the nations (5 kages) against the akatsuki army. There is no doubt either that tobi-Madara is making the preparations at this moment so we must adhance a meeting with the other kages immediately!"

'ahh yes the famous akatsuki group, I like how you think princess but.. what will we do about the jinjuriki?"

Tsunade sighed.

"what we will do about **_Naruto_** is that we could send him out on the frontlines of the-"

"Are you CRAZY, if we let him roam around he will be the easiest bait for the Akatsuki we have to keep him safe and send him away as far away as possible"

"fine but do we tell him?"

"no he musn't know then he will feel guilt and try to help as well."

"alright thank you for your understanding"

With that tsunae sat contemplating about the so young Naruto

*hes been through so much in his life and now he has to deal with this? Huuu."

THE HYUGA COMPOUND

"so Uzumaki-san was sent at a training mission for a week you say?"

"yea that's what the frog thing told Naruto and I was there soo yea" Kiba was explaining to Hinata's father about the little thing that happened this afternoon

"well Inuzuka-san thank you for your time and bringing Hinata home safely I appreciate and give my gratitude towards you."

"Uhmmm your welcome sir" Kiba bowed respectably and waited for permission to leave or stay or BREATH! (a/n: lol XD)

"well I guess I will leave then ?"

"hmmm yes thank you"

*jeez, how does hinata deal with this guy he's pretty damn scary!"

"its because hes her dad Kiba"

"Hmm? Ohh Rikai hi?"

"yea sorry but your thoughts were pretty loud so I answered you :)"

"ohh right I forgot so where's Hinata?"

"ohh she's in her room just relaxing and taking it a bit easy, but tomorrow she'll be up to train again"

"yea I know well I guess we got a full week of peace and quiet until the knuckle head returns back from his training! Hahahah!"

"yea we do well I'll see you around Kiba"

"all right see ya later Rikai"

/ / / / / / /

"GYAAAAA! How the hell am I suppose to concentrate with stupid crickets and birds chirping the water behind me and YOU CATCHING FLIES IN YOUR MOUTH!"

"hey keep it down Naruto jeez you sure are loud dude, like gramps said you gotta CHIL!"

"How am I suppose-"

"shhhhhh, ok Naruto close your eyes… ok now think of a color that calms you down…."

*This is stupid! Okay uhmm sky blue*

"ok nowthink of an idol that represents calmness to you it can be a person or object or concept"

*hmmm something that calms me I guess water calms me down and is soothing and….*

"now just think about those two things and replace it with you color and now just-"

The frog saw that Naruto's eyes were no longer being stressed but were calm and had a tint of orange around them.

"yahhooo! Yea naruto you did it open your eyes!"

"what the-.. I feel different all right! Like soo strong but calmed and peacefull!"

"yeaa and you didn't even need a full week to train it just 4 days max!"

"soo now that I know how to awaken it can I go home?"

"yup go on ahead Naruto but remember don't forget the month training we need for your ninjutsu!"

"yea yea yea! Soo now transport me now!"

"alright already where to?"

"anywhere just get me back to konoha alright?!"

"alright see yea!"

With a poof of smoke naruto was gone and back in Konoha.

Naruto was poofed back to konoha only to be surprised by a certain someone!

"POOF"

"hahah yea im back- ahhhhhh!"

"ghaaa!" Naruto was poofed when while Neji and Rikai were coming back from a training session in the afternoon.

"ohhh sorry I was just- ohh hey Rikia and Ne…ji?" Naruto quirked his head to the side confused

"what is it naruto? why are you staring at me confused?" neji was as confused as he was

"yeaa naruto I don't see anything on Neji's face?"

"ohhhh no sorry heheh I was interrupting your date!" naruto smiled wickedly.

"ITS NOT A DATE!" the both said simultaneously irritated everyone had been asking them that since they got back

"psshh yea right! Neji your pretty oblivious about Rikai and you for him too!"

Then a vain popped into both Neji and Rikais head, they were beyond pissed! Naruto was the one that was oblivious towards Hinata and here he was giving relationship advice!

"ohh hell no Naruto you did not just!" Rikai held him back

"Neji its ok the baka will never understand that he's the one that's most dense and oblivious! I feel bad for her being soo madely in love with you and you don't even kno!-"

Neji had his hand over Rikai's mouth stopping her from saying the name of the girl in love with Naruto.

"huh.. wait did u say someone was in love with me? Who is it! That's weird I didn't think anyone liked me that way?"

"No Naruto me nor Rikai nor any other of our group are allowed to say your suppose to realize who she is but your dense Naruto"

"WAIT WHAT EVERYONE KNOWS WHO SHE IS? WHAT THE HELL?"

"OF COURSE WE ALL KNOW YOU BAKA SHE MAKES IT OBVIOUS EVERYTIME SHE SEES YOU!"

"well are you going to tell me who she is or not?"

"no Naruto we can't but I am just going to say one thing, you are really stupid"

"common NEJI! RIKAI?" they both shook their heads

"well I guess I really am stupid to not notice her. WAIT You said all of our friends know? Right?"

"Yes but I don't see how-"

"THAT'S IT ill just go to everyone until they tell me who she is! BEY!"

"Neji you wouldn't think anyone would tell him? Right?"

"no I trust our friends and maybe someday Lady Hinata will finally tell him"

"yea well he's on his way there he has a crush on her hehehe and its adorable!" Neji raised his eyebrow at Rikai.

"wait he does. Interesting this could work out

"yup" the two walked home in silence waiting to see if Naruto would figure it out.

**SO GUYS WHAT DID YOU THINK! OMG SORRY LMAO FOR TAKING SOOOO LONG AND IM MISSING REVIEWS IF I DONT GET ANY I WNT CONTINUE! LMAO I NEED TO KNWO THAT IM LOVED!**

**what will happen next will hinata tell naruto who will it slip from tune in next time!**

**sayonara! XD**


	14. Chapter 11 WHO'S IN LOVE WITH ME!

CHAPTER 11- WHO'S IN LOVE WITH ME?

Naruto ran and ran until he would find one of his friends so they could spill beans and tell him who loves him? Who would love the loud hyperactive knucklehead of Konoha? And why?

Naruto grinned widely as he saw team 10 approaching his way back from a mission.

"Oi Naruto what's up?"

"hey Chouji nothing much on a journey I need to ask all 3 of you something"

"yea yea but make it quick I'm exhausted from that mission-troublesome rogue ninjas"

"uhmm yea… ok DOUYOUGUYSKNOWWHOSINLOVEWITH ME?"

"ohh yea guys I remember isint it-"

"chouji are you stupid your not suppose to tell the baka he has to notice her but he doesn't! they would make such a cute couple!"

"Are you all seriously saying someone is IN LOVE with me? And you all know? Why won't you tell me?"

"well for one thing Naruto she doesn't deserve to be hurt, enough as it is from you not knowing but I hope you"ll realize some day I guess" with that shikamaru shrugged his shoulders at his comment.

"ok well can you at least tell me why she's in love with me?"

"Because Naruto she realized your inner strength and she always wanted to be noticed and she is a lot similar to you, she was never really acknowledged by anyone and she was always striving to do her best and always get back up. She said you changed her and she fell for you because of who you were. Its all so annoying and troublesome but you know you cant control feelings."

"WOW I have NO idea who it is..mhhhhhh uhh..?" shikamaru and Chouji both face palmed their foreheads pretty irritated at Naruto for being so dense and just downright stupid.

"you know what Naruto its hopeless I guess he'll never realize it. She is so madly in love with you its painful an-"

"THEN WHY NOT TELL ME WHO IT IS SO I CAN AT LEAST GET TO KNOW HER?!"

"NO NARUTO it doesn't work that way, unfortunately we all made a promise to her, to not tell anyone-especially you about her feelings towards you." Chouji stated in all seriousness it made naruto a little scared.

"fine! Whatever I'll just see and try to notice every girls action towards me, but I do have one problem I sortta have a small crush on someone else though.."

"Yea isn't it Sakura?"

"(sigh) no it isn't" chouji nearly choked on his chips.

"what?! Then who is it?"

Naruto was pretty red just thinking about her "uhmm IM NOT GONNA TELL YOU! That's for sure I don't need her finding out anyways!"

"wow naruto cool it your turning redder than Hinata-if that's even possible!"

"mhhh Hinata? Oh yea shes always red when I see her heheh I find it pretty funny!"

Shikamaru saw that naruto was turning redder!

*well looks like I found Naruto's secret crush after all, this might work after all*

"well see yaa naruto me, Chouji, and ino gotta go report for hokage from our mission

"yea yea fine ill catch you guys later."

With that naruto left and went on a hunt to find his mystery love. Or he was contemplating on finding Hinata to do something, he wanted it as a date but at the same time it wouldn't.

He was on his way to her training ground when u saw sakura outside of ichirakus.

He snagged at his heels so he wouldn't crash into her leaving clouds of dust behind him.

"uhmm wats up? Sakura?"

"hey naruto what are you up to you want some ramen, my treat?"

"uhmm no thanks im looking for someone actually"

"oh? It wouldn't be your secret crush now would it? Ino gets word on very fast! If it isn't me who it is! I promise I wont tell!"

"ahh Sakura no I don't like gossip and damn ino!" naruto stared at his teammate for a while

"look I just found out someone is in love with me! ME can you believe it?"  
"Yes naruto I can because I know who she is Naruto and your still too dense about it you baka!"

"yess I know everyone knows except me and my secret crush ill never tell!" naruto said sticking out his tongue at her.

"fine whatever I can't force it out of you either way I got to go meet hinata for some training. She promised me she would show me some cool new taijutsu she's getting pretty good!"

At the mention of her naruto finnaly found her!

*haha yes score I found her! Thanks sakura!*

Just then sakuras beeper went off.

"ahh crap look naruto I got to go I have an emergency at the hospital I got to go can you tell Hinata that Im sorry shes at training ground 7 k? bey!"

Naruto was just dumbfounded but what he heard. Wow that had to be the biggest coincident ever!

Naruto ran happily to the ground.

Naruto found her but was in obvious plain sight as he saw her training her taijutsu it looked cool! He stood there staring but he should have known better than to stare at a ninja who was training. In a blink of an eye she was gone

"what th-!"

Hinata came up from behind him and had a kunai knife behind his neck she didn't know it was him from the shade of the tree.

"gyaaa! Hinata its me naruto! DON'T KILL ME!"

She retrieved the knife and backed off. Naruto was breathing heavily scared out of his witts!

"i-im sooo sorry Naruto-Kun please forgive me! But you should know better than sneaking up on a ninja with 360 degrees view!" she was pretty much yelling at him.

Naruto stared at the girl and was flinching with his eyes closed and head down waiting for the impact of the hit to his head but it never came. He always thought when a girl yelled she would hit the next thing she sees.

He opened his eyes only to see Hinata with a sweet worried and confused look on her face.

"Naruto-kun what are you doing? Do you have a headache? And im sorry for yelling at you. You startled me and the last thing I would ever do to you if hurt you"

"thanks Hinata! And man your fast! I blinked and you were gone!"

"thank you I overreacted a bit though."

"nahh I say otherwise you're a ninja you should be cautious and you are!"

"well thank you, b-but is there something you needed from me?"

"mhh oh yea Sakura told me to tell you she can't make it to your training session hospital emergency" naruto shrugged at his commentary.

"well that's alright im pretty much done here. I'll probably head home or find something else to do around town"

"yea well im sorta on a quest myself too"

"A..a quest? What kind of quest?

"On a quest to find my secret love!"

"Y-Your secret love?"

"yea you see Rikai and neji were together and I commented on them being together and then Rikai slipped out about some girl being madly in love with me!? Weird right"

HInata was very red at this moment but not because she was blushing- she was pissed!

*im going to really kill Rikai if she blew my cover!*

"yea but the thing is I don't know who she is everyone of our friends does and I DON'T! Do you know hinata?"

"w-well Obviously Naruto"

"Huh you do too well no point in asking, everyone I asked said they promised her r something really annoying. Your under it too right?"

"No. I'm not I can choose to tell you naruto-kun"

"REALLY THAT'S GREAT ITS BEEN BUGGING ME ALL DAY!"

"B-but I'm sorry I chose not to anyways, you should have noticed her at least naruto-kun I'd say y-you still have a chance"

"well that's a downer I guess everyone must be loyal to their friends"

"I agree well I better be getting goin-" Naruto had grabbed her wrist and stopped her

"Hey wait Hinata h-have you eaten anything lately?" Hinata and naruto both blushed at the action naruto took and touched her.

"well ano- no I haven't w-why?" naruto let go and smiled at her.

"you want to get a quick bite to eat and then I can walk you home if you want?"

"of course I don't mind at all" Hinata walked by Naruto that stood there completely confused. She didn't even ask if it was a date she didn't reject him like sakura does all the time.

"Great!" he ran up to catch up with her

" so Naruto-kun where did you have in mind to eat?"

"Huuuh oh yea let's get some ramen at ichirakus!"

She giggled softly

"oh alright" they walked side by side

*wow Rikai was right she's not mad at me at all she probably forgot about the- little incident*

Naruto was blushing thinking about the little problem that day. They finally made it to their destination point. He opened the flaps for her to enter first and sat down next to her. He was on a semi date!

"OI old man I'm back! And pretty hungry too!"

"hehe yea my favorite customer and? Wow Naruto you finally got you mystery girl you were telling us about!"

"AHEM no! shes uhmm my friend right Hinata?"

She was tinted a light pink and nodded

"ahh yes Ms. Hinata good to have you back!"

"wait Hinata you eat here regularly?"

"w-well yes pretty often now and then"

Ayame poked through from the kitchen as was ecstatic to see one of her friends.

"Hinata –sama where have you been! Its soo good to have you back and talk! Usually talking to naruto gets boring"

"Hey! im not that boring to talk to!"

"ok naruto, ayame, so-naruto what will it be?"

"what do you want Hinata?"

"a miso ramen is just fine for me thank you!"

"alright make that 2 miso ramens then old man!"

"alright then commin up! You two enjoy yourselves"

Naruto had took a sip of his water and decided to bring up some conversation anyhow

"so Hinata Sakura told me you were developing some kind of new taijutsu?"

"ohh uhm.. y-yes I was she saw me doing it and asked if she could learn it also, it's a special defense I created so anyone without the Byakugan can be able to use it."

"cool so how does it work?"

*I'm surprised I haven't even fainted yet! Even when he asked me to eat with me, but it's just as friends anyways and im happy!*

"well you output your chakra in your most important senses- your eyesight and hearing and when you put up for the attack you blast your chakra at the enemy (or object if your merely training) out and you don't even touch your opponent."

"WOW that's cool but I suppose you need like super awesome chakra control for that?"

"of course"

"heh well then that's not for me"

"you could always improve you chakra control with some training"

"yea your right either way I just came back from training with the master toads and it was pretty awesome. I developed sage mode in beauty and nature stability"

"well naruto-kun that's good to hear I always knew you cou-"

"AND here's your food!" ayame put the two bowls in front of the teens and they both thanked them and began their meal.

Naruto slurped some of his remaining noodle and grinned with a passion of eating his favorite food ever

"so Hinata do you-?"

He was interrupted by Kiba barging in on them and smacking Naruto's back greeting him

"hey hey hey Naruto there you are I was looking for yea so we could go hang out and-"

Kiba looked at a very timid looking yet a bit irritated Hinata

"Hinata? WOW sorry was I interrupting your date?!" Kiba winked at Hinata (BAD MOVE KIBA)

Hinata:*Gives worst death glare of life*

"ahem uhhhh NEVERMIND! (cough) so yea Naruto whats up?"

"well first off me and HInata are just having lunch as friends, and second Im good so what did you want to do?"

"oh yea you know just hang out like usual the same we always do when we are bored!"

"wait…. You don't mean?..."

"OH I MEAN!"  
"ano Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun what do YOU mean?"

"EXTREME FREEZE TAG WITH THE GUYS!" sputtered naruto and kiba at the same time

"you see Hinata we gather up- neji, lee, chouji, shikamaru, and maybe shino, and play Extreme freeze tag and since today is a no mission day for us konoha 12 we always do it-but between guys you know"

"ohh I didn't know neji played around with you guys?"

"yea but you what ever since Rikai came back to the village he's been soo infatuated with her and gyaa! Whatever I'll ask him anyways."

"heh Yea I see it too! He likes her!"

"yep well naruto I'll let you finish off here and see how many rookies we can gather up! See ya Naruto. see ya Hinata" he gave her a small wink before running for his life away from his Kunoichi comrade

"well old man food was great I'll see ya later!"

"alrigth see ya!"

Naruto promised to walk hinata home and that's exactly what he was planning on doing they walked until they reached the front of the Hyuga House

"well Hinata thanks for not Slitting my throat today and for accompanying me for some lunch"

Hinata stifled a small laugh at his statement

"I'll catch ya later and hopefully we could do it again sometimes ya know!"

"yes naruto-kun I would like that a lot thhnk yo-"

"Hinata?" it was none other than Hiashi Hyuga

"ohh hello father" she bowed and naruto followed as same

"good afternoon sir I just walked Hinata home after she agreed to have lunch with me"

"all is well I just came back from a meeting and thank you Uzumaki-san for looking out for her"

"sure no problem at all!"

"yea well I'm guessing that now you and will gather your frinds-including my nephew and play you games neh?"

"how do you?-"

Hiashi made a small laugh

"oh please to think my nephew would just run off randomly every time it's his day off I eventually followed him one day and saw your antics, quite amusing if you ask me"

"heh yea its really FUN!"

"well I doubt he'll go he spends a lot of time with my god daughter they are mostly inseparable"

"yea you know I think he likes Rikai!"

"hmm yes indeed I might talk with him but I want him to go off and be with his other friends as well so try your best to convince him"

"yeaaa you got it!"

"well thank you for bringing my daughter home safe after your date"

"d-date?!" muttered hinata softly she felt herself burning up

"ohh NO we weren't on a date you see I was looking for her and then she almost slit my neck.. and I asked her for ramen treat after I almost made her kill me!"

"Kill you?"

"w-well father I felt someone's presence nearby and thought it was an enemy so I located the person and drew my kunai at naruto's neck without knowing it was him."

"well you surely are getting good daughter. And Uzumaki-san hanging around with a girl that can almost kill you, wise choice" he said sarcastically

"yea well I guess I know better now! Hahahaha!"

"well i'll see ya later Hinata time for EXTREME FREEZE TAG! See ya!' and then Naruto bowed at Hiashi and Hiashi simply nodded.

"hmmm I like that boy-loud but a very interesting character indeed. No wonder you fancy him so much"

"f-FATHER!" she was pretty embarrassed at her dad knowing her crush but learned to deal with it. Hinata and her father walked into the peacefulness that is their home.

**PHEW TOOK ME FORVER OMG! DID YOU LIKE THIS CAHPTER I LIKE IT A LOT LMAO! I WAS JUST LAUGHING MY ASS OFF MYSELF AND LOVEROFMUSIC WHERE ARE YOU GIRL I MISS YOU! OMG I THINK THIS WAS MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET! **

**THE NEXT ONE WILL BE EVEN MORE HALARIOUS! WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN NARUTOS GAME OF EXTREME FREEZE TAG? TUNE IN NEXT TIME TO FIND OUT! I NEED REVEIWS!**


	15. Chapter 12 TEA PARTY PREPARATIONS!

CHAPTER 12- Tea Party Preparations

Naruto walked off leaving the hyugas behind and getting ready to gather up his friends and play their extreme freeze tag.

Normally Shikamaru only came to time and be the referee of the game, chouji came for fun when he's bored, Lee was always into anything that helped boost up his youthfulness, neji though only came when kiba and naruto drag him into it oh yes today would be a fun time indeed.

*ok as I remember Shikamaru's team just came back from a mission they were sent on a few days ago so they are back and…. Wait! They just came back Chouji and Shikamaru must be pretty tired and want to relax on their free time, Lee is always doing crazy crap, and Neji just came back from gruesome training with Rikai!*

"so that means no one can come-man!" naruto muttered

"heh wow I can be a pretty reasonable and smart dude when I can be!"

**"****_Oh yea sure you can kid."_**

"hey what's that supposed to mean Kyubi!"

**_"oh nothing since you so smart you can figure it out yourself hahahah!"_**

"gaah! Not so loud you bastard! And what are you talking about it's not like you to start conversation all of sudden, What do you want?"

**_"jeez the first time I try to talk to my host and I'm being told off. Wow"_**

"wow your such a wuss Kyubi"

**_"whatever; talk to me when you start getting serious on loving me!"_**

"what the fuck? Kyubi have you been drinking the water from the suage down in your cage?!"

**_"no it was a joke kid!"_**

"well your not very good at it hahahah"

Meanwhile:

"well your not very good at it hahahah"

"who the Hell is Naruto talking to is he crazy that he talks to himself?!" kiba had been walking around looking for the guys when he passed by naruto talking by himself.

"Hey! Naruto there you are!" *just act cool Kiba you didn't see a thing!*

"hey Kiba I just thought of something important"

"what is it?"

"well you know all of the guys are pretty exhausted from coming back from missions recently, and from going on training, so how about we just get together and bond through some relaxing tea and just talk with the guys."

"wow Naruto since when do you ever sit down to analyze anything in your life?"

"SHUTUP kiba im smart when I take my time soo you will spread the word just tell em' all to just meet us for some relaxing time instead. I'll catch you later."

"uhhhh. Yea bey?" kiba waved as the blonde ninja walked away to find his friends.

"ok so all I gotta do is go find shikamaru's and neji's team." He walked for a couple minutes before he found his lazy friend sleeping on the ground,

*probably doze off while watching the stupid clouds*

He walked up to his sleeping teammate wanting to wake him up.

"pssttt! Hey shikamaru?' he whispered

"gahhhgnfdhdsajkjdlal" shikamaru just rolled to the side

Naruto tried poking him on the side.

"unnnggg wha..? ohh hi *yawn!* Naruto what do you want?"

"hey shikamaru you knoe how today is our day off well I was thinking we could just get together for some tea with the guys, you know relax?"

"uhmm? Ohh yea sure I"ll tell chouji and maybe Lee if I find him"

"huh? I thought you would say blab la.. too troublesome… blah blah im a lazy-ass"

Shikamaru glared at his blonde friend

"leave now before I change my mind naruto an I'll meet you at the tea shop."

"fine" he walked away to get ready and to get out of his ninja clothes. Because it was the 12's days off other ninjas had to work to protect the village as well so no point in wearing anything besides something comfy.

Naruto got to his apartment seeing that his friends would take care of the rest of the preparations. He got out his blue shirt with the konoha symbol in the middle and the sides of the sleeves with some navy plush short pants and was off with his wallet and keys out the door.

Hyuga Compound

Hiashi had just finished his paper work and financial business doing with his clans matters.

He had thought back to wondering about his and Narutos encounter with each other.

*yes that boy is surely something, he's changed Hinata extraordinarily and even Neji that's incredible*

"well that was a pretty good training session huh?"

"yes it was" neji turned with a vey a small pout hopefully unnoticeable but not to Rikai.

"ahh your just mad because I beat you 3 out of 2"

"Rikai it was a close range and you know it"

"alright alright whatever well I guess we can ju-"

"Neji-sama?" neji and Rikai both turned to see a hyuga guard approach them.

"yes what is it Izumi?"

"there is someone in the front waiting for your presence"

"ok thank you" *hmm I wonder who that could be?*

Neji left Rikai to where she was and left to see who was visiting him.

As neji approached the door way he was greeted by a man with a pineapple hair style and a lazy hint in his body language.

"Shikamaru-san?"

"Huh? Oh yea Neji sup I gotta ask you something"

"yes what is it?"

"well naruto actually came up with the idea of meeting up for a relaxing session of tea and bonding friendship talk time."

"your saying _NARUTO_ came up with this idea?"

"hard to believe yes he did he thought about it that since all of us are pretty much exhausted and tired some tea can relax and stuff and plus we will all be comfortable at the tea shop sitting in those extra cushioned pillows that will make great for a nap-oh yea"

Shikamaru was in a fantasy of drifting off to sleep with some good tea and friends at the end of the day was worth it.

"Actually yes I would love to attend I guess I will just need a minute or so to get myself ready I will meet you and rest of our friends later"

"great I'll see you later then."

*huh great I actually got Neji to go! No more work for me! Ahhh now for relaxation.*

Neji walked into the house again to see Hanabi, Hinata, and Rikai sitting around enjoying each others company an just talking it out.

Neji smiled seeing 3 of his most important women of life talking and being happy He smiled as he saw them laugh, he decided to leave them be and give them time to have their women talk with each other. Neji changed clothes and left a note notifying his uncle that he would be out for a while and with that neji hyuga left his home into the streets of Konoha to meet up with his friends.

Chouji, shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Naruto, Sai, Lee, and Shino were all at the entrance waiting o be seated into the beautiful scenery that was the best tea shop in the village.

Shikamaru was seated and layed down in a comfortable position to drink talk then later snooze off for a bit.

"ahh that's better"

"psh shikamaru you never cease to amaze me how lazy you are sometimes heh" kiba scooted up next to naruto and they all settled in.

"yea yea yea *yawn* lets just enjoy this time we have now and have fun"

"agreed!"

Naruto had made a reservation soon after he had met up with Kiba and told him his plan a lady came and dropped cups for the all of them and two big kettle of tea that relaxes mind and body.

"alright guys let the Tea Part Begin" Naruto barked and clasped his hands together as everyone smiled.

**Yes yes ik haven't done it in a month!**

**BUT SERIOUSLY REVIEWS I NEED THEM TELL YOUR FRENDS ABOUT MY FANFIC PLS OR POST ON WATTPAD OR YOUR TUMBLR IDC PLEASE JUST SPREAD IT AND MESSGAE ME THE LINKS TO SEE HOW YOU DID! THANKS I LOVE YOU ALL 3**


	16. Chapter 13 GORGEOUS

Chapter 13- "GORGEOUS"

"alrght guys let the tea party begin!'

Naruto was especially excited about this little meeting were bonds would tighten, secrets could be shared and a hell of a lot of fun can surely happen!

"so guys really appreciate you all coming usually we goof off a lot but we should really take this time to actually rest amongst friend dontcha think?"

"…"

"uhhmmm guys?"

"Again I will say this but since when are you the contemplative one?" asked Shikamaru from nearly under the table but got up to enjoy his tea.

"geez I come back from a 3 year long trip wouldn't guys at least think I would change a bit?!"

"no" everyone said simultaneously

"Thanks" mumbled naruto

"well anyways guys enough about me how's everyone's life going on and about? Missions strength you know" naruto took a sip of his tea that soothed him and everyone else.

Kiba was first to talk

"well obviously akamaru has gotten bigger so we trained him twice as much and him and I are unstoppable!"

"I've just been training my kaiten, jyuken strikes, and byakugan lately-and achieved jounin."

"yea Neji we realized how much you've been training" Scoffed naruto

"whats that suppose to mean Naruto?"

"hahah even you uncle sees it but you don't like I said earlier this morning DENSE!"

Everyone was dead silent no one dared to implode on naruto the fatal mistake he did he was the dense one about HInata but was still somewhat confused about him and HInata.

"may I remind you that Im still pretty sure you didn't find the girl that loves you am I correct? Everyone you asked told you the same thing that you had to figure it out-the girl herself I know you asked her; she told you the same thing so don't call me dense you jerk"

"wow. BURRRRRRRNNNNNN" chouji managed to escape through his mouth.

"yea hahah neji you got me there! But either way I _sorta like someone else" _that part was whispered"

"hmmm Naruto likes someone else?" kiba thought curiously

"how'd you hear that!"

"stupid im part canine duhhh!"

"whatever"

"Ohhhh yea I do remember weren't you on a date with HInata earlier today?" kiba teased him

Naruot and neji chocked on their tea.

"WHAT?!" (neji and Naruto)

Naruto got up and glared at the sitting kiba and Neji got up and glared at the glaring Naruto.

(A/N: uh oh this will get nasty lets see how the Hyuga girls are doing!)

Hinata, hanabi and Rikai were just enjoying some time together with some tea and just talking it out.

"so Hinata where were you today after training with Sakura-sama?"

"uhmm…. I was actually waiting for Sakura-san but she couldn't come because there was an emergency at the hospital"

"is that all?"

"No I….. sorta almost killed naruto-kun" Rikai spit out her tea but Hanabi had no idea what was wrong with Rikai.

"(cough) you what?"

"it wasn't my fault he snuck up on me and I sensed his chakra and I put a knife to his neck but I back off after he s-screamed"

"damn HInata try not to kill the people that you love!?"

"wait sister your in love with the orange boy?!"

"ha-hanabi-RIKAI!"

"well what did naruto do after you almost slit him open!?"

"he asked me to accompany him for some ramen and I did then he walked me home and then I ended up here."

"nii-san why not tell Naruto-san you love him and take your time just say it?"

Hinata sighed how was she going to explain the complications of love to her 12 year old sister?

"hanabi, obviously you can see your sis here is a very timid girl, but with timidness comes carefulness and she is a loving and caring person indeed, but she is too scared to show her feelings towards him"

"then why doesn't she just try to talk to him and spend more time like you did today?"

"i-I don't even know how I managed to be that bold today or on my mission with him"

"you see HINATA you just need practice why not just try to talk him tomorrow and-"

"Rikai do you remember what you saw the day of the restaurant?"

"oh yea when he tried to kiss you? What of it?"

"ohhhh nii-san he tried to kiss you!?"

"y-yes hanabi but I backed away in shock he was staring at me and then he started to lean forward and well…"

"yes well things have been a bit awkward between me and naruto-kun so im not sure"

"oiiii Hinata just do it you can do it! Just find him tomorrow and I know he'll ask you for your help on something or some lame excuse but now he's having tea with the guys"

"yeaa I wonder how that's going…?"

X X X

"what!"

"kiba it was not a date I just offered her some ramen and that's it."

"But why? Huh admit it you like Hinata! Oh man this is too good!"

"kIBA!" neji shouted

"let Naruto Explain what happened!"

"thanks neji always a pal! (death glare from neji)

"Ahem ok so I ran into sakura and then she told me she was going to meet up with HInata for some kind of training bu then she got an emergency from the hospital so she told me to find HInata to tell her. When I found HInata training I didn't move and then she snuck up from behind me and a Knife to my neck almost slicing me!"

"wow so Dickless almost got his neck opened by-" Neji had hit Sai in the head before he said his nickname for his beloved cousin.

"I though we said never to call her that!"

"I wasn't I promised I made up a new name for her- 'gorgeous'"

"well that's not bad like the last one I suppose" neji didn't really mind, she was a very pretty woman now.

Naruto had straightened his face up before he asked

"why did you name her gorgeous?"

"well all girls have a uniqueness in their beauty. The blonde one or Ino has a very well built bone structure from her face, sakura well I like her in general , ten ten has very pretty brown eyes and a face that will make you smile. But I was researching Hianta I found something extraordinarily different about her, she's just gorgeous in general. She has that long dark silky hair that you just want to run your hands through, her perfectly round and light skinned face with her almost creamy look, she has the little pink tint in her face sometimes and she is just a very timid and caring girl and these qualities I find perfect"

Everyone knew saisaid those things but doesn't mean he likes any of the girls-maybee. But everyone just agreed and nodded

"true dat couldn't have said it better, but except the mushy stuff shes like my little sister and seeing her that way kind of sickens me bit" kiba said

"I agree" shino said (WOW HE SAID SOMETHING!)

Naruto at this point was completely flushed Sai was right he had never noticed but she was beautiful. He made an excuse that he burned himself from his tea.

"oh and I missed a girl-Rikai was it? Well to me she's quite an exotic one with same beautiful complection"

Neji turned the lightest pink possible but he did blush (AWWWWWWWW) :D

"to me in all honesty all the girls are a beautiful bunch to me" naruto stated cooly as he sipped his tea

It was KIba's turn to play dirty

"so Naruto you agree that Hinata's beautiful?"

All eyes were on Naruto and he felt pressured.

**TBC! SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFIE! LMAO TUNE IT NEXT TIME! **_ #$ LEAVE REVIEWS !%$ _


	17. Chapter 14 COMFORT

CHAPTER 14-COMFORT

_"_so naruto you agree that Hianta is beautiful?"

"uhmmm well yea…. All the girls are beautiful why are you all of a sudden interrogating me on this one specific girl now?"

"just a question for all we know I could have asked if you though Ino was pretty"

"Hold on a moment Kiba, Naruto what exactly do you think of my cousin?"

Neji inquired an answer he wanted to know the truth- the whole truth did he actually care for his cousin.

"well to me Hinata is a very strong shinobi no matter what and I don't give a damn who says not, she's willing to do anything for the sake of others-her friends, family and loved ones. She never gives up and is just in general a great person. Why do you ask?"

"you know Naruto she's just like you." Neji pushed

"what? Well how I don't think I see it?"

"Hinata-sama has always been going out of her way to help others like you, and she has always wanted to be noticed and get the attention of the people that she feels is important to her."

"wow yea I get the first part but the second part?"

Shino spoke up this time

"She's been working hard for a very long time ever since you encouraged her and she wants people to see how strong she really is and be acknowledged by everyone and so far she's been succeeding."

"wow I never really realized that's how she felt but I know she was string after today damn I don't think I ever want to anger her, from beating up Kiba to slicing people!"

"hmp if ididnt know any better I'd say your afraid of my little cousin"

"well… no I don't hink im afraid more like intimidated by her a but that wont stop me from talking to her she is a good friend"

"yea she is pretty incredible but we teens got a lot of time on our hands being ninja's and all not much of a personal life to distinct ourselves with other relationships amongst friends" Shikamaru spoke, and took a sip of his tea that their pots were almost empty now.

"yea no kidding this is actually our only free time or around the village when we aren't training or on a mission. Especially now since we are older it will only get worse."

"yeaa well we are shinobi its only expected." Kiba said

They all agreed they sat and talked for what seemed like hours and they had a great time just being able to catch up.

Everyone then agreed it was time to go home and finish off the rest of the day doing as they please it was only 4:00 in the afternoon and they had some things they had to catch up with.

"see ya Naruto thanks for the invite for the tea and all it was fun!"

"yeaa se ya guys later!"

"bey!"-everyone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxX

"lady Tsudnade- a..are you alright?"

Shizune and Tsunade had just heard the most somber new yet, but Tsunade had expected it to happen she tried to talk him out of it and with all the information Rikai had given her about her visions about the future war it was still not enough they had to protect Naruto and the village but how?

"yes I will be can you please request Naruto to come so we can break him the news and just get it over with."

"yes ma'am"

Moments later kakashi sensei had called Naruto to go to the Hokages office

"hey Granny, whats going on here why are boss toad and Gamabunta outside and who this?"

Naruto pointed at the small old green frog in a sitting basket guarded by other toads and a salamander.

"please allow me to explain lady Tusnade"

"of course just get it over with I suppose" there was a sad glint in Tsunade's eyes, naruto knew something was _definitely _wrong If she looked that bad.

"Naruto boy, I'm afraid Jiraya boy has died in action"

"…."

Naruto's ears finally got in all the information slowly and he couldn't believe it was true it cant be! It Couldn't!

"what? Why how did you!... Granny you let him! You made him go or you knew and you didn't say anything at all to stop it why didn't yo-"

"NARUTO" kakashis firm voice rang out

"calm down we know your upset but-"

"CALM DOWN CALM DOWN HOW CAN I….I JUST CANT!" naruto stormed out of the room and slammed it behind him

"give him some time he will calm down eventually"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had calmly strolled back into the village without any sighs of his episode back in the office he just couldn't believe it at all

"why?" he whispered

"why did you do it?"

He made his way home and just kept himself busy for a few hours just cleaning his apartment a bit usually picking up his books and scrolls that he so lazily has no interest in picking up at all.

He wanted to just shrink and disappear another one of his precious people were gone and never coming back why? Was he cursed with bad luck for all eternity so why?

ELSEWHERE

Hinata had just finished cleaning herself up a bit and around her house as well she was completely bored and had nothing to do this was usually the time she would sneak out and stroll the night loving the exotic colors of the village

So she did that same thing she put on her jack and away she went

She walked up to a par bench that she expected no one to be sitting there especially no one that was crying!

She got a closer look and saw that Naruto was crying. But why? She had never seen the brave man before shed a tear before unless when he was younger but she didn't count that so why?

*_I…I have to be bold for him and help him in any way possible*_

She walked up to him and sat down next to him and she put an assuring hand on his slumping shoulder blade and whispered

"Naruto-kun are you alright why are you crying?"

Naruto jumped he didn't expect anyone to come to him and see what was wrong with him, a few did but he passed them off but he had no problem with hinata by his side.

Naruto whispered in the same tone but more shaky

"ohh ii um was just sad a-about s-some news I hear today is all don't worry about it im good"

She reached for the melting popsicle that was supposed to be shared by two people from his hands and threw it away in the trash can next to her and tried slowly to talk to him without sounding stupid this time she wanted to help him out instead- he deserved it.

"do… do you want to talk about it naruto what happened today?"

"they killed him" he whispered slowly almost to himself

"who?"

"my sensei the sannin that was hokages team mate back in the day and my former teacher-dad almost he died today in action and was killed"

"naruto im so sorry I don't-" but before she could finish he sobbed and tried to make out words but nothing but shallow breaths and tears came out so she did the next best thing.

She pulled his hand and pulled him into her and cradled his head as he cried in her jacket. Where she got the strength to do that she has no idea, she guessed her motherly instincts hit in and she acted upon them.

"naruto I know it's difficult to accept this I do death of a person dear to our hearts that we love and- it is and im sorry"

"h-how"

"m-my mother had passed when I was younger and it hit not only me hard by my father as well."

She continued to whisper to him comforting words to him as he calmed down

To her displeasure he got up and wiped his eyes

"thanks hinata I needed that and sorry about you jacket."

"don't worry about it I was j-just glad I could help you in anyway possible"

"Look hinata, can…. I walk you home as a thanks for comforting me?"

"o-of course"

They walked side by side and made it to her house and he was sad

"hinata" he whispered slowly. She turned to meet him when she felt his body against her and arms on her back he hugged her and whispred "thank you"

With that he pulled away and walked back home and then she cried.

**SOOOO WHAT DO YOU THINK! SAD IK LOL IN THE PART OF THE EPIOSODE I ACTUALLY THOUGHT TO MYSELF WHY DOESN'T HINATA COME TO COMFORT HIM WHEN HE WAS MOURNING? **

**LOL NARUHINA FLUFFFF LOL REVIEWS PLEASE! LMAO AND THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT**

**TUNE IN NEXT TIME! I LUV CHU ALL!**


	18. AUTHORS NOTE GRAMMAR!

AUTHORS NOTE NUMBER 4

OK LMAO SO I CHECKED BACK AND SORRY ABOUT THE GRAMMAR YOU SEE I WROTE THE LAST FEW

CHAPTERS WHEN I WAS HALF ASLEEP LMAO SORRY ! THIS IS ETERNALLLOVE5225

SIGNING OUT PEACE!


	19. Chapter 15 DAZED

CHAPTER 15- DAZED

Naruto walked home and was completely out of mind about what just happened and what he did and what she did especially. He liked the fact that she was able to help him in any way and make him fell a bit better and console him a bit. He really like how her warm touch soothed him and her calming scent of "hinata" smelled like.

He hugged her and thanked her at the end then he walked away to go possibly sleep off the days worries that were brought to him.

He sat in his bed and closed his eyes remembered Hinata's soothing words and warmth and then just dozed off for a bit until morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata though had a different perspective as to HOW did she managed all that? How did she do that not faint barely stuttered and he hugged her and her take was that she cried.

It tore her apart to see Naruto cry and he almost never cries! What should she do will he be ok about the death of him teacher.

*maybe I can visit him to make him feel better, or invite him for a training session?*

Kami she was arguing within herself on what she should do, on one point she wanted to help but her shyness got the best of her.

"I guess I should just walk it off today" she muttered.

She left her room and had her morning tea and breakfast with her family and was off to do whatever she could.

On her way she met up with Sakura and Ino and she helped them in finding something and made small talk with tenten.

Not to mentions passing by kiba-the moment he saw her he ran towards another direction looking for someone else she shrugged it off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had wanted to take a mission to take his mind off of his master apparently there were no spots left for any missions now and he really needed something to clear his mind.

He left the office and just wandered around the village for some time feeling depressed about everything that happened. But things like this happen all the time and he shouldn't let it get him down at all he ran.

Naruto had been lost in his thoughts for a while he ran into or so say –he ran into Kiba.

Kiba looked at naruto almost sympathetically and angry?

"oh hey Kiba whats wrong?"

"nothing naruto what the hell happened to you? You look wreaked!"

"oh nobody told you?"

"nope"

"well my sensei jiraya-the legendary sannin was killed in actionon a mission, and i…."

"oh sorry to hear that Naruto but one quick question eh?"

"yea sure what's up?"

'why is Hinata's scent all over you and when I saw her all sad she had your scent too?"

Naruto felt his face warming up from blushing he remembered what had happened that night and did he still have her scent on him and she his?

"oh well uhmm… she kind of ran into me when I was crying so she comforted me and that's all" kiba was smirking at the way naruto's face was it with color but that didn't explain why she looked so sad.

"wait but what happened after that, why does she look so sad today?"

"huh what do you mean why is she sad?"  
"I don't know all I know Is that I saw her and she looked sad-she probably was sad that you were sad she usually does that a lot when she sees someone like that- she'll get over it I guess, well naruto im sorry about your loss and I hope you feel better soon"

"thank kiba I'll see you around I guess."

"yea you will" with that kiba walked off and naruto was left alone again to roam the streets of konoha again until of course being naruto not taking any note to what he was doing bumped into someone and made that person fall of course neither was she paying any attention to the street as well .

"ohh sorry" naruto held a hand to Hinata on the floor as she rubbed her back side. She took the hand shyly and was hoisted back up to her feet their eyes met and they both didn't look away for about a minute or so.

"sorry Hinata I really was not watching where I was going but i… are you ok?"

"o-ohh naruto-kun im fine I as well was not looking out to where I was going either.. are you ok naruto?"

"huh oh yea that, well I'll be fine I have to accept it anyways the world isn't perfect and it happens"

She nodded and just wanted to talk more with him, her shyness go the best of her of course-always! It was almost consuming her and she was pretty much tired of it was there a way out of it? She had no idea.

"look Hinata I really want to thank you about what you did, it really helped put me in my place the other day and I just really needed to thank you." He gave a warm smile to her and she returned it shyly but didn't say a word.

"your welcome I appreciate you thanking me for something insignificant I did"

"but it wasn't! your really saved me and comforted me and I really li- appreciate it."

*what the hell did I almost say!?*

"oh well i-if you say so, i-ill see you around I need to get home no one knew I left my room at home"

"oh? Why whats up?" naruto started walking with her to home as she possibly explained

"u-uhhhm well I usually just sneak out from my window to prevent anyone from worrying or asking where I go."

"hmmm so you don't like your house, your dad seems cool" naruto shrugged and closed his eyes

Hinata laughed and naruto stared wondering what she was laughing at

"yes he is now but back then he never really was that nice, he was very u-uhm, I guess you could say an asshole?"

naruto almost choked on his own tongue when she said that since he never expected hinata to say something like that!

"naruto-kun are you-"

Naruto started laughing hysterically to the point he was teared eyed.

"ohh my! Haha Hinata I never for once in my life expected you to say something like that and especially all nonchalant like that! I mean you calling your dad an-"

Hinata saw people were staring and they all knew who her father was and for naruto to just say something out loud like that was not good at all!

She did the best thing she could to shut him up he covered his mouth with her hand fled him to a nearby opening away from village passerby

"shhhhh n-naruto! you almost said outloud that I called my father- head of hyuga clan an asshole!"

She noticed she was pretty much in Naruto's personal space bubble and backed off. She then saw his look on his face of shock and confusion like a lost baby dog. She started laughing at him, when she started to laugh so did he.

"ok ok Im sorry"

"nah him sorry Hinata your right villagers know who you are and well if I said what I almost said you could have been in something pretty damn deep"

"y-yes well thank you for understanding"

They walked out of the opening and made their way to the compound.

"soo uhmm how do we get in?"

"my room is up there but to avoid guards I use the invisibility jutsu and hide my tenketsu and network"

"how do you that- OW!" Hinata flicked his forehead that was visible from not wearing his leaf protector today

"like that" she smiled and blushed

" you could have given me warning" he pouted like a child and they both got into the invisibility jutsu and climbed to her room window that had an alcove outside of it.

They opened her window and she climbed into her room and naruto hung from the railing of her alcove out of the jutsu already she smiled at him

"well naruto-kun thank you very much for helping me today"

"no problem Hinata always here to help!"

He gave her a thumbs up but couldn't sustain his weight from the rail he was hanging on with one arm and slipped out of it

"wah!"

Hinata ran to the railing outside "naruu!-" someone tapped her from behind she turned to see the piercing blue eyes she loved so much.

"to…" she finished

"gotcha! Sorry if I scared you I had to! You know me im still a prankster at heart!"

"I should have known well a-are you o-okay?"  
"huh? Me? Yea fine ill see you around hinata" he turned and left her in her room daydreaming of everything that just happened today.

"I've gotten braver! I can finally be around him more, maybe then we can get closer!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and hinata simply enjoyed today very much and were completely out of it naruto started to really like Hinata more she had changed and was different in many ways but the same in a good way.

Naruto forgot completely about jiraya and him supposed to be being depressed Hinata left him dazed out of his mind.

**REWVIEWS GUYS I NEED EM' -_- **

**Any thoughts? REVIEW THEN!**

**Tune in next time!**


	20. Chapter 20 VISIONS

Chapter 16-VISIONS

Early bright in the morning naruto awoke and the rays of the sun beat down on him as he pulled his covers over his face to prevent them from shining on him. He really was never much of a morning person to begin with and he really didn't get much sleep last night.

"alright up and out, just another ordinary day" he muttered, yawned and went to his kitchen and grabbed an apple for the past few days he had been hanging out with Hinata and she had bought him a bunch of new foods for a healthier diet. They trained and sparred and Naruto still had a mark on his neck that came from hinata's new technique of chakra ribbons hitting the opponent. When they met up for another friends night out with the girls and guys Kiba pointed out that it looked like a hickey and when Naruto tried to explain and said Hinata"s name almost everyone fell over, but Hinata explained after, what a night that was!

He still had the basket arranged in the order Hinata had packed it in, she was a really good friend and he couldn't be any more thankful towards her. Hinata today had a meeting with her dad and others for Hyuga business of such, so he really wouldn't be able to see her.

His daily schedule today was pretty much dull trained by himself and dozed off while watching the sky-man he was becoming Shikamaru! XD

It wasn't until naruto went to Ichirakus for ONE bowl on account of his promise to HInata that things kind of went haywire. He was sitting in the chair slurping his ramen when two men approached him.

"are you Naruto Uzumaki?" the one with dark hair asked

Naruto swallowed his food and answered "ahhhm yea I am why may I ask?"

"oh wow can we.. we please have your autograph? My little girl is a big fan of yours!" the other man spoke up.

"well I really don't know, I don't have a signature for this kind of stuff haha" naruto scratched the back of his head.

"oh well can you at least sigh it-"

POOF! Naruto had been poofed away somewhere else and no one had any idea where he went or was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Neji do you know what time-"

**_Strange men with the same orange hair and purple spiral eyes invaded the peaceful village of Konoha. There were six of them came and wreaked havoc in the streets of the village _**

**_"where is Uzumaki Naruto? You Don't know?" the man grabbed the young women with short black hair and eyes head and ripped her soul from her own body, she was left on the floor lifeless._**

**_"DOES ANYBODY KNOW WHERE NARUTO IS!?" the seemingly young women with blond pigtails screamed_**

**_The man that seemed like the leader of the six of them with short hair spiked up with the same purple eyes looked over the village and opened his hand out to the direction of the already half broken village and in one swift movement closed his hand to a fist and there was a loud crash when the village was left agaped in an enormous crater._**

**_"NARUTO!" a pink haired young women screamed where was naruto?_**

**_He was pinned down chakra rod poles sticking out of his body keeping him paralyzed. A blur of indigo and purple flashed before his eyes. Blue…Red… dust everywhere he was manipulating the young women's movements. One last time she was pushed on the ground next to the orange haired clocked man as the rod hit her right through her body as red liquid flowed. Hatred so _**

**_Much of it…. Death of beloved ones everywhere _**

**_"this is what happens, with love comes disappointment and sadness and eventually hatred. Do you hate me?"_**

**_Lavender eyes met hers and she snapped open._**

Rikai gasped for air and screamed terribly "AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

She dropped her tea cup and it shattered on the floor.

"what is it? RIKAI" screamed Neji as he ran to catch her falling body before she hit the ground; but she hit something softer.

"wh-what is it?" he was scared he had never heard Rikai scream like that in a lifetime and if she did it was serious and he was worried. He moved his hand to pull away the hairs in her face to see her face, his eyes met hers.

"n-n-ne-ji!" she nearly whispered

He put his face close to hers and noticed there were tears in her eyes

"what?!"

"t-take me to the Hokage NOW please! And wake me when we get ther-" she never finished she fainted in neji's arms and he fled to the hokage's office never had he been so scared for her and him and everyone else's sake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"what the!? Where am I?"

"ahhh Naruto-chan good to see you again, pa is waiting for you!"

The old toad hopped away and a pissed off Naruto had no choice but to follow it back that is when his intense training would begin into sage mode and he would soon become the child of prophecy and fulfill his destiny in becoming Konoha's hero and saving everyone. His training began he would soon be so incredibly fast no one can mound up to him!

Neji rushed to Hokages office to see what the deal with Rikai was. He waited in the hokage's office and he slightly woke up Rikai when he reached the office. She stirred for a moment still feeling a bit faint from what she experienced and saw.

"Rikai its time we are here just like you asked"

She finally flew up and opened her eyes and she ran inside the hokages office.

"dammit Naruto I thought I told you knock when you enter my office-"

Tsunade saw the worried look on Rikai's face and had an idea on what was on her mind she looked terrible.

"l-lady Tsunade I have to show you what I saw!"

"WAIT is it on the war?!"

"no worse….the destruction of konoha" she whispered Rikai had closed the door and told neji she was deeply sorry and that it was private business matters and that she would tell him everything in the end eventually.

"are-are you serious?!"

"yes! What I saw was completely breathtaking and it scared me completely, why do you think Neji carried me here!"

"ok is there any way at all I could see?!"

"no but I can describe to you what I saw and I'll tell you.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"so that's it huh?"

"yes but my vision ended on Hinata and even though I see these visions no matter what we do we cannot change it at all. And I do not have any more information so we must prepare now I don't know when it will happen but it will, possibly soon and we have to be ready"

With that Rikai left the office and met neji outside.

He perked up when he saw her. "are you ok? Is everything alright?"

"yea I'm fine, and neji thanks for everything I'll explain everything at the house kay?"

"yes ok thank you, it just took me by surprise the way you screamed and fainted"

"oh did I scream that loud?" she said blushing

He nodded his head in amazement slowly making it more dramatic

"I don't need to carry you back do i?" he asked jokingly of course

"ahhem no sorry if I was that heavy" she said as she walked passed him

"no no that's not the reason i- was… you know that im not supposed to uuhh." He started waving his arms in front of him in defense.

Rikai turned around and calmly walked up to his head dropped shoulders slouching as in defeat form. She tapped him and smiled she tiptoed a bit to meet his eyes

"Neji- you need to calm down a bit, it nice of you to care so much and I thank you and I was joking!" she whispered to his mouth and laughed a bit. The entire time he knew she was screwing with him and she could manipulate anyone and forsee anyone because of her eyes from the Kishikari side of her offspring.

But even if she was screwing her heart was pounding a thousand times per second in her heart from the close contact, she waited for him to nod as of approval that he understood when…..

"im sorry am I interrupting?" said a cool calm voice

Rikai and Neji both backed off at the speed of light both interesting shades of pink

"no no! kakashi sensei we were actually just leaving!"

"didn't look like to me" he smiled underneath his mask you could tell from his eye being closed and the shadow of his cheeks from underneath the mask

"kakashi-san you misunderstand-"

"KAKASHI GET YOUR LAZY LATE ASS IN MY OFFICE AND GIVE ME THAT REPORT THAT WAS DUE TWO DAMN WEEKS AGO!" lady tsunade saved the day!

"ahhh yes my l-lady!" kakashi ran inside

*hmph sucker!* Rikai and neji said in their minds simultaneously.

"shall we go then?"

"uhhmm yea I think so" the couple was just about to walk out of the office when Tsunade called from inside

"neji! Wait you Gai, Lee, and Tenten have mission now you are expected to leave immediately"

Neji glanced towards Rikai's face slightly and wondered why Rikai wasn't doing too.

"neji, we need Rikai at the village for medical and diplomatic business reasons"

"ok my lady I understand I will gather my team and give them the details" neji grabbed the scroll form Tsunade and headed out to Find his team as Rikai had to walk home alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rikai ran up to her room to seclude herself for some free thinking time

"so its been 2 months already and so that means it will be happening soon enough." Rikai sighed and plopped on her back and counted away the days left until IT happened, bu in the mean time she should really be spending some time with her family before it does happen-especially Hinata. She wondered where is naruto? and she hoped he would come to the rescue like she foresaw.

**OKI! Guys this chapter is done! Did you like it! **

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! Lol so yea review about what you think! **

**lol the other day i saw IGOODBEY last episode of icarly and i cried! omg imagine how i will be when Naruto ends! omg i dont even want to think about that!**

**And one question do you like the idea of Neji and Rikai? Lol this was little based on some nejRik lol I made up the Character of Rikai when I was 7 years old always thinking neji should have a GF! Because he was always my fav! **

**TUNE IN NEXT TIME ON THIS NARUHINA FANFIC! Tell your friends!**


	21. NARUTOS BACK!

OMG GUYS DO I HAVE SOME NEWS FOR YOU! lol recently as you know toonami was brought back in the

USA! and I have been waiting for them to put back Naurto since April of 2012! BUT NOW they brought it

BACK! omg you should have seen me i was going crazy screaming and like bouncing everywhere like

a freak! CUZ UK ITS NARUTO! so guys in america! watch naruto to get rates from the people so that

Naruto may continue being shown on Toonami! please! lol cartoon network at 12:30 or other times

Idk its shown after bleach so please guys get in on that!


	22. Chapter 17 LOVE

CHAPTER 17- LOVE

Naruto sat on top of a gigantic stone pole with a pointed prick on top as he balanced sitting on a board, all was peaceful and calm and he couldn't leave his concentration he had to maintain it and keep in sage mode as a part of his training. It had been two weeks since he disappeared and he wanted to go back and tell everyone he was fine and alive but ma and pa said it wasn't necessary, both toads still have not told naruto that the akatsuki was coming for him soon and that all he needed to do now was just train and relax and get stronger.

A small version of gamabunta appeared in his shoulder.

"boo!" but naruto did not stir, he was in deep meditation

"good job naruto! you mastered it awesome, either way the lord toad and ma knew you could do it so they prepared a special dinner just for you!"

"what! No way that's awesome! I can't wait to see! No more bugs for meeeheeei ahhhhhhhh!"

"naruto buddy you ok?!"

Naruto raised a thumbs up "im ok!"

"WHAT! This is your awesome dinner surprise! S bunch of weird orange gigantic fly caterpillar things? And they're moving! Eeekkahhh!"

"naruto-chan these are very rare! They are the rare kazook goldenpillars most delicious and great energy boosters of life!"

"yea right im not eating that! Im gonna go catch some fish AGAIN!" with that naruto stomped out of mas sight and was excited her and pa got to eat the Kazooks!

Damn toads don't they know I'm a _human _being and I don't eat bugs! Eww man psh whatever these fish are pretty tasty though!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dammit! So you're telling me that NONE knows where naruto is! Bright blonde hair with, blazing blue eyes wearing an ORANGE FREAKIN JUMPSUIT! How hard is he to find he's like a moose in the middle of a field on hunting season!"

"yes ma'am we will search round and ask his friends is they have had a y contact with the boy in the last few days or so" the anbu said and melted into the floor

"and I thought Kakashi was the creepy spying one keeping on HIM!"

*if we don't find him soon trouble will happen and especially after what Rikai told me we have to be especially careful!*

Tsunade was frustrated and sad, first her best friend and teammate are gone she can't help lose anyone else, she just can't she wouldn't take it that good.

It was essential that Naruto be found and soon! But where he was Tsunade never knew. He needs to be here in 1 week time, otherwise the akatsuki and they can never be good news.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Just another lovely day but not for those who know the future in 1 week no one had found Naruto and now everyone just thought it would go smoothly.

Konoha's security barrier was just breached and now the attack started, the pains were on the streets asking every civilian if they knew the present location of Naruto Uzumaki but no one knew. souls were ripped from peoples bodies and lay on the floor with their life no longer in them. Then a sudden burst of a loud crash was heard and a crater formed within the village.

The orange haired man stood in front of lady hokage with his other constituents of his team and was ready to attack when a young blond boy came in front of her and stopped the attack with one strong blow and the akatsuki member fell, no life left.

He opened his eyes to reveal orange and yellow shadows over them-his sage mode was activated and he was almost unstoppable. Everyone looked from above as he destroyed the other 5 pains and was about to finish off the last one-which seemed to be the strongest one of the entire group.

Difficult taijutsu styles went back and fourth between naruto and pain, the next thing he knew he was being grabbed by the throat and thrown into the ground with metal rods sticking from his most unvital parts of his body simply paralyzing him, he now on the ground unable to move all hope was lost-no way out or to be rescued, or so he thought. Hinata- his dear friend had come to his rescue.

She was very headstrong on helping his friend even if it meant she would die because she loved him with her great passion. He persisted on her to run when she had the chance and she refused; being "selfish" she continued.

_"your smile saved me, which is why I'm not afraid to die if it means I can protect you just this once! Because Naruto I love you"_

"HINATA! oh shit! Damn a nightmare….. hinata you? Love me? Why how!?" it was the first night since the disaster, Hinata's confession and the day he became a hero yet he had a nightmare tonight about Hinata he never really got the chance to talk to Hianta about it he was then attacked my screaming fan girls and Children AND he needed to help repair some of the damages. Yet here he was being the biggest D*** of life (NOTE THAT KISHI U TROLL!) and not answering a girls confession towards her feelings for him! HIM NARUTO UZUMAKI!

"tomorrow I'll talk to Hianta and see what's going on she's probably still in the hospital getting her wounds checked out I'll talk to her tomorrow!" Naruto then shoved his face in his pillow and slept again assured that he would see the shy girl and talk to her about her feelings to him and see if she wasn't sick that unfaithful day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was early morning in the hospital, that was the first thing that Yamato had to build for everyone's safety- a new hospital where all the medical nins were busy all day and night attending their patients

"all right Hinata! Looks like you're good to go!" sakura had just finished checking up on Hianta's stab wound where Pain had mercilessly did so.

"thank you very much Sakura-chan, I feel a lot better too and only one night I had to stay at the hospital"

"yea…. So Hinata? You uhmm you want to talk about it?"

"about what?"

"you know?... Naruto and your confession?"

"ohhhh ahhhh i- don't think I can- or do anything about it!" she turned a little bit pink now that she remembered she had poured her heart out to Naruto already.

"its ok you don't have to tell me I just thought you would want to talk to naruto about you and-"

"Sakura-chan I appreciate you are trying to help me and everything but I don't think I will talk to naruto-kun about it"

"but why your confession?-"

"no Sakura I threw that confession out thinking I would lose my life and he would lose his if the akatsuki really took him away. So before either one of us died I wanted to make sure he knew how I felt"

"but Hinata your alive and you did tell him so now is your chance you might as well talk to him, what are you going to keep avoiding him for the rest of your life?!"

"ok your right I know I have to face him, and thank you Sakura-chan! Ja ne!"

With that hinata left the hospital and left off to wherever the new Hyuga compound was to see if the rest of her family was ok.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"hi excuse me do you know where HInata Hyuga is? I was told she was in the hospital?"

"ahh Miss Hyuga my dear boy, she checked out his morning she should be around the village by now" the nurse noticed the bouquet of flowers in Naruto's hands and his sad expression

"awww sunny is she your girlfriend dear?!"

"huh! NO! We are just good friends that's all haha uhmm….. I'll just go look for her then thanks!" and naruto left with disappointment .

"ugghhh GREAT I try to look for a girl and I find out she's gone and better and ahhh!"

"Hey hero what's going on?" it was kakashi sensei in a crutch taking a stroll through the destroyed village they called home.

"ohh hey Kakshi sensei! Whats up? How you feeling?"

"I've been better but what's wong with you-women troubles?"

Naruto blushed a bit and shook his head

"no nothing like that- I am looking for someone, have you seen hinata?"

"Miss Hyuga… ah yes I saw her last with Rikai in her tent being looked after- those near death experiences aren't really good to handle"

"ahhh great you're the best Kakashi!" naruto ran off to the smaller tents. Rikai had been stabbed in the abdomen by an enemy ninja- she managed to kill off but at the end of the battle the enemy came back with whatever energy he had left and stabbed Rikai. She was now being looked after Neji, Lee and Tenten. Mostly neji would spend the nights when Lee and Tenten had to be some place else- it was his duty as a branch member anyways.

Naruto walked around and found Rikia's tent she was awake and was being hugged by Hinata tightly and Rikai's face obviously confused, Rikai glanced at Naruto and tapped Hinata.

Hinata turned around and paled completely

"ahem since Rikai is awake I think she should breath some fresh air." Neji went over to Rikai Picked her up and clung to his back as they exited the tent.

*dammit nee-san! I have to get him back for that one!*

"hey Hinata?"

"yes w-what is it?"

"look we really need to talk, I went to the hospital to bring you these- and you weren't there and so…. Here" he handed them to her and she took the flowers shyly and thanked him

"naruto-kun about what I said. I did it becau-"

"NO! I wanted to thank you first what you did for me was unbelievable and I wouldn't be standing here, but I also want to apologize because you also got hurt and when I saw the blood and when pain-"

"naruto-kun its all right I did it because I could and I wanted to fell useful…"

"and also did you….did- you mean_ it_?"

She bushed dreading this day but if she got it over with now it would be better so she nodded her head only a bit to the blonde and he understood

"look hinata I cant really say that- I... feel the same way because I don't…yet"

"wha-?"

"look we can start off slow and then we'll see how it goes from there?" he added shyly

Hinata was completely shocked at first but then something hit her

"No naruto-kun I don't want you to take pity from me and just spend time with me because you feel the need to …."

"but that's where your wrong dead wrong.. I actually have been having small feelings for you- a crush I guess so this wouldn't be so bad?"

"thank you naruto-kun I appreciate that" *I cant believe it, he liked me*

'I would like that very much"

Naurto then took her hand and smiled "great! How about we go take a walk?"

She was by now the color of what resembled a tomato "o-of course"

They walked out of the tent and decided to just go wherever their feet took them and they were off.

"im guessing that went well then?" neji asked the girl on his back

"I can't believe my own eyes he actually didn't screw it up! Im proud of him! And the fact she still hasn't fainted!"

"you know your on my back AND the fact you are so close to my ears and screaming"

Rikai took it into offense and decided to just mess with him

"oh im sooooo sorry its all my fault!"

"now your just doing it on purpose -_- "

"ha I know its just fun to mess with you" Neji felt her head rest against his neck and she sighed,

*she must be tired I'll take her back to her tent she needs her rest and I'll talk to Naruto later*

Neji then put Rikai back in her tent and waited for his cousin to return.

**KK GUYS IM DONE SOOOO YEA THAT'S IT FOR THIS TIME.**

**AND OMG HAVE YOU SEEN NARUTO SD EPISODE 35 WHERE NARUTO GIVES OUR HINA-CHAN A PIGGY BACK RIDE AFTER SHE SAVES HIM! AND CHAPTER **

**611 IN THE MANGA! OMG KISHI JUST GAVE US A WHOLE WEEK OF NARUHINA MOMENTS OMG IT JUST WENT CANON! TUNE IN NEXT TIME!**


	23. No comment shall be named

GUYS i just found out NEJI DIES!

i am so depressed right now and pissed off! he gets stabbed protecting Hinata who was hovering over

naruto's body to protect him. SOOOOOOOO DAMN SAD WTF! so can you at home give a moment of

silence for neji's brave action and death and Hinata too please THANKS im crying right now! it was really

sad guys

R.I.P

NEJI HYUGA 12/18/12 thank you


	24. GOODBEY

Hey guys. well sorry to say that i am going to have to discontinue this story. Sorry for anyone of you who

liked it. i keep getting negative responses towards this and so yea... Sorry for the inconvenience but

its's whatever sorry hopefully you will read my other two stories! THANKS AND KEEP ON BEING NARUTO FANS!


End file.
